For Their Own Good
by venusnv80
Summary: After the events of For Good, Damon and Bonnie are moving past the curse and all of Bonnie's actions. However, when two new obstacles present themselves...new problems and challenges face the lovers. One obstacle is one that they never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Soo here we are...the sequel to For Good. Thank you everyone who read that fic and for those who did not, you can click on my username and the fic should be listed. This can also be a standalone, but it is much shorter and I think some things will make more sense if you read For Good first. **

**In this one...Bonnie and Damon experience some things that they never imagined and it will definitely be a rollercoaster. **

"Josh…why are we out here?" the young girl giggled as she followed her boyfriend through the woods.

"Because its fun", he said grabbing her and pulling her flush against his body, "come on…are you scared?"

"Scared…yes…we're out here in the middle of the woods, there are reports of animal attacks Josh".

"Molly…come on…trust me", Josh smiled as he pulled her to him closing the space with a kiss.

She closed her eyes and melted into Josh until she heard a sound in the distance, "Did you hear that?" she asked pulling away from him.

"No…not at all…"

Molly shook her head and continued kissing Josh, until she heard a sound behind Josh's back…but before she could speak, the teeth were already on Josh's neck and her own voice was snatched away.

SSSSS

The sun drifted in the room as the lovers lay in bed wrapped up in the sheets and each other. She had her head on his chest and her arm flung casually across his waist, he protectively had his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He opened his eyes slowly and gazed down at the little lady lying next to him with a serene look on her face. He smiled to himself as he pulled her closer. Over the past six months, their relationship grew. He could see that she was becoming more confident with her abilities and her 'nature'. A year ago, she hated him. She thought he was homicidal (well he kinda was), selfish (he was), egotistical (he still is) and only cared about one thing…freeing the love of his life, Katherine Pierce (who was burning in hell, if there was any justice); but one night changed everything.

She had been in a car accident. The doctors were not optimistic…severe head trauma…internal bleeding…her friends were devastated. Her family? Too caught up in their own lives to even care that one of their own was fighting for her life. He listened as her best friend wept on his brother's shoulder telling him that she could not allow her best friend to die…she had lost her parents…she couldn't lose her best friend. He knew that would be his way in…his way into his brother's girlfriend's heart. He would save the best friend…the annoying, judgey witch (a real one) and she would be indebted to him forever. He offered to give the blood, she agreed.

He snuck into the best friend's hospital room and fed the blood…and that's when things went wrong (or right as he liked to believe). She woke up, freaked out, fell down some steps, died and woke up as one of his kind. She became a vampire…a vampire witch to be exact and that was when he believed that he met his match.

Ever since she turned, they had their ups and they had their downs (she only tried to kill him a couple of times); but since the curse was released over her…they had been a very interesting supernatural couple. He knew that she had changed him. Sure, deep down…he was the same guy. He could hunt with the best of them, but when she gave him those eyes or that smile…he almost felt…human.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked opening her eyes and staring up at him.

"Thinking about how I am going to have to compel your dad so that we won't ever have to sleep apart", he smirked.

"Damon, you will not compel my father", she said sitting up resting her head on her hand.

"But he comes home today and I am soo used to you sleeping next to me", Damon nuzzled her neck as he pulled her closer to him, "come on…if I can't compel your dad, you should do it".

"Damon, this is the first time my dad has been home in months…I kind of want him here for awhile being a dad".

Damon rolled his eyes, "Fine…so when do I have to meet Daddy?"

Bonnie shook her head, "Umm…you don't…"

"What?" Damon asked.

"My Dad would not like you".

"Why?"

"Well my dad is suspicious of every male in my sphere…and you…you would definitely set off all of his bells".

"Why…I can impress your dad".

"Oh yeah sure…with your undressing eyes, he would see right through you".

"But Stefan's met your dad", Damon whined.

"Stefan is Elena's boyfriend…my dad knows that he is not a threat, you on the otherhand…"

"Oh come on…let me meet your dad", Damon said moving closer to Bonnie in the bed, "I can convince you to let me meet your dad".

"And how would you do…", Bonnie began but was silenced by Damon's lips on top of hers.

Bonnie melted into him as he moved on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. As soon as he managed to get her t-shirt off, his cell phone began to ring. "I hate phones…they are the worst invention that man ever came up with", he growled snatching the phone off of the night table, "and don't you dare move", he whispered looking down at Bonnie who smirked under him, "how can I help you Liz?"

"Damon…we have a problem", Sheriff Forbes answered on the other end, "two teenagers were found in the woods…their necks…well…someone took a bite out of their necks, it's a gruesome scene".

Damon felt Bonnie's hands travel down under the covers and he immediately grabbed both of them with one of his and smirked at Bonnie shaking his head.

"Do you think it was a vampire?" Damon asked.

Immediately Bonnie looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not sure…you need to come, I need to get your opinion on this".

"I will be there…I need to do something first, but I will be there", he said.

"Thank you Damon", Liz said with relief as she ended the call.

Damon looked down at Bonnie, "You are a bad little vitch", he smirked.

"A vampire killed someone in the woods?"

"Two someones", Damon said as he moved his hand under the covers.

"Two people…there's someone in Mystic Falls", Bonnie said moving from under him, "you need to go check those bodies".

"They can wait…they're dead".

"Damon…"

"Bonnie…we were in the middle of something", he replied widening his eyes.

"I have to get home, get dressed and then meet my dad at the airport", she said getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom, "you need to get dressed and make sure another vampire's not in town".

Damon rolled his eyes as Bonnie disappeared into the bathroom, "Damn good hearted vitch", he mumbled as he suddenly grinned and walked towards the bathroom door whistling, "Oh Bonnie…can I wash your back and some other essential parts…"

SSSSS

Bonnie waited at baggage claim for her father. She could feel her body start to shake a little. Even though her father had come home for her grandmother's funeral, after she had turned, there was soo much going on that he didn't notice the changes with her; but then again, her father was always so caught up in work that he never noticed much about her. There was one thing that she knew he would notice; the fact that she had a much older and almost predatory boyfriend. Just thinking about Damon and some of the things she did with him could bring a blush to her cheeks. They had some serious passion…they had fun…he made her laugh…he made her roll her eyes, he made her feel and that's what she loved the most about him. God…she was in love with a vampire.

"Kitten?" her father's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Daddy!" she grinned as she noticed the tall brown skinned man standing in front of her with his suitcase. She flung her arms around him and closed her eyes as Derrick Bennett swung her around.

"I missed you soo much".

"I missed you too…let's go".

Her dad nodded as they left the airport. Bonnie couldn't help the butterflies that she felt in her stomach. Her dad was home and she couldn't imagine anything better, but she did know one thing…she had to keep Damon and her dad separated for as long as she could.

SSSSS

"So what do you think?" Liz asked as Damon kneeled down next to the bodies. He inspected the wounds. The teeth marks were sloppy, not at all like a vampire…looked like a wild dog…imagine that, an animal attack in Mystic Falls.

"Well?" Liz asked.

"Doesn't look like a vampire to me…those don't look like fang marks…they're not clean, it looks like whatever it was ripping…not a vampire at all".

"Then what could it be?"

"An animal attack?" Damon suggested.

"You're kidding me?"

"No, actually I'm not…regular old animal attack…I hope the poor guy got a happy ending before this ending", Damon smirked as he started walking towards his car.

SSSSS

Bonnie watched as her dad looked in the refrigerator, "I didn't expect a full refrigerator of food…plenty of vegetables…meat…fruit…interesting", he said closing the door and raising an eyebrow, "are you trying to fool me into thinking that you are eating balanced meals?"

"Dad, what are you talking about…I do eat balanced meals", Bonnie chuckled. Yeah, balanced meals of O-negative, she thought.

"Right…well I don't want any of this, I want to go out to dinner…what about the Mystic Grille, I remember that being one of your favorite places".

"Umm…sure…we can go there", Bonnie replied putting on her jacket.

When they reached the Mystic Grille, they slid into a booth and Bonnie picked up a menu. "A menu Kitten…I remember you used to love this place, always ordered the potato skins", Derrick replied.

"Well…yes…I did like potato skins…"

"I know…it's the prom, its in a couple of months and you probably want to fit into a certain dress that will cost me a million dollars".

Bonnie looked up. Ever since she turned, things were different. The things that she looked forward to before didn't seem as important now. Before, she spent her time after school thinking of new cheers…now, she was trying new spells and learning to control her emotions. Prom was almost the furthest thing from her mind. Yes, she wanted to go…but she couldn't see Damon dressing up again and taking those prom pictures, so she figured that she would spend that night with him doing other things.

"Daddy…"

"It's ok…I will give you whatever you want, you're graduating and I'm proud of you Kitten. I know that I haven't been around as much as I should have been, but I want you to know that I always thought of you when I was away".

Bonnie felt tears well up in her eyes, "I know Daddy".

"Good...now what are you getting?" Derrick asked.

Bonnie looked down at the menu. She didn't really want anything from this restaurant, but she would play the role, "Potato skins and chicken tenders", she grinned.

"That's my girl", Derrick said touching her cheek.

SSSSS

Stefan and Elena were lying on the couch trying to study, when Damon came in flopping down in a chair, "Why doesn't she want me to meet her dad?" he asked.

"What?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bonnie…her dad…he's in town, she doesn't want me to meet him".

Stefan smirked, "You actually care?"

"No…I find it better never to meet the fathers, they have a way of seeing that I just want to have sex with their daughters…but I don't like the fact that she thinks I can't control myself around him".

"You can't", Elena answered.

"You know Elena…I'm controlling myself right now", Damon narrowed his eyes staring at her.

Elena stuck her tongue out.

"Look…Bonnie's dad is very protective".

"How can protective can one be they are never home to see their daughter?"

"Well…that's one of the reasons why he is…he always hates Bonnie's boyfriends", Elena explained.

"Well I'm not going away so he just has to get used to me".

"Damon, don't do anything stupid", Stefan warned.

"Thanks…Dad", Damon smirked walking out of the living room.

Damon started to walk towards the stairs and decided better. He slipped on his leather jacket and walked out of the front door.

SSSSS

Bonnie suffered through eating her food and immediately after swallowing the last potato skin, she felt sick as if she would vomit at any moment. She didn't fake eating regular food much, but when she did, it always made her nauseous.

"Bonnie…isn't that Tyler Lockwood?" Derrick asked gesturing towards the door.

"Yes…it is", Bonnie replied as her father walked over to Tyler. She was slightly uncomfortable around Tyler since she did some very not nice things to him not too long ago and in addition, there was something about his aura that made her uncomfortable.

"Tyler…it's nice to see you", Derrick smiled as he shook Tyler's hand.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Bennett", Tyler said, "I had no idea that you were back in town".

"Well…I thought that I would spend some time with my Kitten before she goes off to college", he said wrapping his arm around Bonnie.

"Oh…well my dad may be happy to know you're back in town, he's already thinking of campaign strategies".

"Well I will make an appointment to see him, definitely", Derrick grinned as his cell phone began to ring, "excuse me", Derrick replied walking away from them.

"Your dad's back…when was the last time he was here?" Tyler asked.

"After Grams died…"

"Well you look happy to have him back", Tyler replied.

"I am…I missed him".

"Well I'm glad he's back for you".

Bonnie looked at Tyler, "Is something going on with you?"

"No…why would you ask?"

"You just seem…different".

Bonnie noticed Tyler's jaw tense, "No…nothing's wrong", he replied as Derrick walked over.

"Well Tyler, it was nice seeing you", Derrick smiled as he ushered Bonnie out of the door right into Damon standing on the sidewalk.

"Oh sorry…didn't see you there", Derrick chuckled.

Bonnie looked at Damon who met her eyes, "It's quite all right", Damon replied, "if you excuse me…", he smiled disappearing into the Mystic Grille.

Bonnie looked behind him as Derrick spoke up, "He looked familiar".

"He's Stefan's brother", Bonnie answered, "I need to get home…plenty of studying to do", she replied walking towards the car.

Damon stood inside the Mystic Grille and mumbled to himself, "He's Stefan's brother", as he looked over at Tyler Lockwood standing at the bar. He instantly felt a wave of hatred come over him. Even though Bonnie convinced him that nothing happened between her and Lockwood, there was something that she wasn't telling him…he could feel it and it made him uneasy.

"Give me one of the specials", Damon ordered as he glanced over at Tyler, "hey".

Tyler looked at him, "Hi, can I help you with something?"

"Yes…Bonnie…her and her dad, you were talking with them?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Because I asked…what were you talking about?"

"Nothing…her dad did some work for my dad…that's it".

"That's it?"

"Yes…why are you…ooh, you think Bonnie and I have something going on?" Tyler smirked, "that's funny…she is pretty and I have…"

Damon grabbed Tyler by the collar and pushed him up against the bar, "Don't you let the rest of the sentence leave your mouth…if you do, I will rip your head off right now", Damon threatened.

Tyler looked at Damon, "Try it".

Damon chuckled as he let Tyler go, "Don't talk to my girl anymore…got it?"

"Sure", Tyler smirked as Damon walked out of the restaurant.

Damon walked outside and kicked over a trashcan as he noticed a girl walking towards his car. Yeah…he knew it was wrong, but he was hungry and pissed off…two bad combinations.

"Hey…you…let me talk to you for a moment", he called walking over to her.

SSSSSS

Damon stumbled into his bedroom. He didn't expect to go drinking after feeding, but hey…he could do what he wanted because his girlfriend was playing Daddy's Little Girl and did not want anything to do with him. He flipped on the light and was taken back when he saw said girlfriend standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed and the judgy little eyebrow raised.

"Daddy let you out?" he slurred as he plopped down on the bed.

"You're drunk", she replied.

"Did your witchy powers tell you that or your vampire powers?"

"My ability to smell told me that".

"Is there a problem…why are you here with me…_Stefan's_brother?"

Bonnie walked over to the bed and kneeled down, "I'm here because I was coming to tell you that I am sorry".

Damon raised an eyebrow and made a surprised noise, "Huh…you're apologizing".

"Yes, I shouldn't have said that tonight, I should have introduced you".

"Exactly", Damon said pointing at her as he swayed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and started working on his boots, "And that is why…I am inviting you to my house on Friday for dinner with my dad".

"Oooh dinner…and what will we be having my little vitch?" Damon asked with his eyes half closed as he fell back on the bed.

"Food".

"But we don't…"

She leaned up and placed her finger on his lips, "I eat food with my dad…you will eat food with my dad and you will like it".

"I will bring a bottle of blood".

"Damon…if you show off…you will get no dessert…ever", she said kissing him on the forehead.

He moaned as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him, "Stay with me tonight".

"Damon…I can't", Bonnie protested as he slid his hand up her shirt and squeezed.

"Come on…I promise that this will be the best night of your life".

Bonnie laughed, "You always promise me that when you're trying to get my shirt off", she sat up and pulled down her shirt, "I'm sorry…I can't, I could barely sneak out tonight…I have to go, I will talk to you later", she said kissing him on the cheek and disappearing before he could say another word.

Damon looked around the room, "Sometimes…I hate that she's a vampire", he sighed flopping back down on the bed and closing his eyes.

**What will happen when Damon meets Bonnie's father? Good behavior or bad?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and please feel free to leave more! Trust me, this one may not be as angsty as _For Good_ but it will have it's share of drama. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Bonnie ran through the woods. She could hear it behind her, she could feel the heat from its body and she refused to look behind her. If she looked behind, she would be dead. Suddenly, she heard the growling closer to her and she turned around to see the creature…cloaked in black. She screamed as she tripped over a branch as the black creature jumped. _

Bonnie opened her eyes gripping the sheets in the middle of her bed. She jumped out of bed and looked out of the window. There was nothing outside, but there was something that didn't seem right. That creature…whatever it was freaked her out. She had to find out what it was and why she was thinking of it.

SSSSS

Damon opened the door to Elena walking in the house looking for Stefan. "I have a question", he asked sliding up beside her.

"If it's about Bonnie's dad, then don't ask me".

"Oh come on Elena", Damon whined, "I want to be on good behavior tonight".

Elena raised an eyebrow.

"I do…look, I know that Bonnie cares a lot about the guy…more than he cares about her…so I want to be on good terms with him".

Elena sighed, "Ok…if you want to impress Bonnie's dad, you need to be a completely different person…he will not be amused by your snide comments or arrogance".

"So he has no sense of humor".

"Not when it comes to Bonnie and a boyfriend".

"Ok…well tell me this…what is Bonnie's history with Tyler Lockwood?" Damon asked folding his arms.

"Tyler…Damon, tell me this isn't about what happened a couple of months ago…"

"No it's not, but the other night when I saw Bonnie and her dad, her dad and Tyler were talking a lot and she was talking to him alone…so what is the history with those two".

"Well Bonnie's dad did some PR work for Mayor Lockwood and as for Bonnie and Tyler, there is no Bonnie and Tyler".

"Oh there was and you know it", Damon replied.

"Look, all I know now is that Bonnie is in love with you…for some odd reason, she thinks that you are a good guy…her good guy and don't you make her doubt it…don't be an ass tonight, Damon".

"Me…an ass…surely you jest, see you around Elena", Damon said disappearing out the door.

"He's finally gone…if I didn't know better, I would say that he's a little nervous", Stefan smirked walking down the steps.

"Damon…nervous…nahhh", Elena shook her head grinning.

SSSSS

Bonnie ran around the kitchen trying to get the food together for the dinner. She wasn't sure what to cook; the thought of choking down this food made her nauseous. She decided to go with her father's favorite meal, Chicken Parmesan with farfelle pasta.

"I'm impressed…when did you learn how to cook so well?" Derrick asked walking in and peering into the pots.

"Grams taught me a lot", Bonnie replied as she stirred the sauce.

"Mom had a lot of knowledge about all kinds of things…I just hope that some things she kept to herself".

Bonnie frowned; she knew exactly what he was talking about. He was referring to the fact that her grandmother (his mother) believed in the occult.

"So tell me…this guy coming tonight, Stefan's brother…he's your friend?" Derrick asked leaning against the counter.

"Daddy, he's my boyfriend…I'm sorry, I was hesitant to introduce him to you...but you know how you can be".

"What…what do you mean?"

"Daddy, do you remember what you did to Tyree…you told him that you were a sniper in the marines and you go shooting every Sunday…that was a lie".

"I made my point", Derrick answered.

"Yes you did", Bonnie replied as the doorbell rang, "oh that must be Damon…good behavior".

"Of course", Derrick stated as he followed Bonnie to the front door, "and let me get it, it's my house".

Bonnie stepped to the side and nodded. If her heart was still beating, it would be pounding in her chest right now. She leaned against the wall as Derrick opened the door to a smiling Damon, who actually looked as if he was going to behave.

"Mr. Bennett, it's nice to formally meet you", Damon said holding out his hand as Derrick took it shaking it slowly.

"Well its nice to meet you Damon, if I knew that you were my daughter's boyfriend when we ran into you a couple of days ago, we could have met for lunch…you are in college correct?" Derrick asked as Damon followed him inside and Bonnie followed them to the dining room.

"Actually I'm not in school, it's really not my style", Damon replied.

"Oh so what is it you do?"

"Daddy…can we just sit down to dinner first?" Bonnie interrupted them, "we will have plenty of time to talk then".

Derrick smiled, "Whatever you want Kitten".

"I will bring out the salad", Bonnie smiled looking at Damon with wide eyes as she walked into the kitchen as Damon and Derrick took seats at the table.

"Bonnie has been very happy that you're back", Damon spoke up, "I haven't seen a smile like that on her face in a long…"

"Hold old are you…exactly?" Derrick interrupted him as he stared across the table playing with a knife.

Damon thought of possible answers in his head, "I will be honest with you…I am a little older than Bonnie".

"How much older?"

"A couple of years…the point is…"

"The point is…my daughter is in high school, she's 17 years old…that makes things complicated. I know that Bonnie is mature…I know that she's had to do a lot of things on her own, I also know that she has a very bright future ahead of her and she has plans…the only one who could destroy those plans at this point is you", Derrick stated.

"I know that Bonnie is special and I have no intentions on doing anything to hurt her".

Derrick smirked and sat back in his chair, "You're good".

"Ok…here's the salad", Bonnie announced coming in from the kitchen.

Damon and Derrick both turned to smile at her as she sat the bowl down, "Help yourselves", she grinned as she started towards the kitchen.

"Bonnie, you can sit down with us…", Derrick called.

"I have to watch the food", she called from the kitchen.

Damon shrugged, "She wants everything to be perfect".

"She's a perfectionist".

"She's also a girl trying to make her father happy…trying to convince him that she's ok…a girl who misses the father who is never around when things happen in her life", Damon stated. He tried to be cordial, but he didn't care anymore. Derrick Bennett had disappointed Bonnie one too many times and he refused to play this game with him.

"Excuse me", Derrick said.

"Ok…is everyone ready to eat!" Bonnie came in grinning from ear to ear.

Derrick and Damon glared at each other as she sat down the food oblivious to the heat generating off of the two men.

Damon sat back and listened to Bonnie carry on most of the conversation with her father and that was the first time he noticed how young and vulnerable she was and it was kind of weird to see. He still had memories of the Bonnie who went around on a vampire torturing spree, a powerful Bonnie, who didn't care what she did or who she hurt and then there was this Bonnie, looking for her father's approval and trying to make everything good for him…probably, hoping that he would stay and be a father to her. It was sad…he didn't like it…and most of all, he knew he didn't like Derrick Bennett.

After dinner, Derrick retired to his office to take a phone call, but made it clear that he and Damon would talk again. Bonnie went to the kitchen loading the dishes in the dishwasher as Damon stared at her.

"Thank you for being on good behavior", she replied, "I think my dad…"

"Hated me".

"He doesn't hate you, he's just being difficult…he always is with my boyfriends", Bonnie explained.

"No…he hated me…and Bonnie, to tell you the truth…I wouldn't want my daughter with me either".

"Well", Bonnie said, "you don't know yourself like I do", she smiled at him.

Damon walked over and pulled her flush against him, "You know you're amazing, right?"

"Not really…but thank you for saying it", she said standing up on her tippy toes to kiss him.

After Damon left with a promise that Bonnie would see him later that night, she entered her father's office. "Hi Daddy, I was just about to go to bed…soo…"

"Damon, he's not for you", Derrick interrupted her.

Bonnie expected this and she was ready, "Dad…I know that he's a little old".

"A little…I still don't know how old he is, Bonnie you're a high school girl…"

"Who will be 18 in two months".

Derrick paused, "I don't think you should be seeing him".

Bonnie shook her head, "Daddy, you know I care about what you think…but I am going to see Damon, I love him and he has done soo much for me over the past couple of months, you would never understand how much he means to me".

"What has he done…you two…are you…?" Derrick allowed his voice to drift off.

"You don't really want to know the answer regarding that, do you?"

Derrick clenched his jaw, "I think we've spoken about this enough tonight Bonnie, I will discuss this with you more later…I have some emails to send".

Bonnie nodded slowly as she walked out of the office.

SSSSSS

Damon stood in the middle of the living room sipping on scotch when Bonnie walked into the boarding house. He could see the turmoil all over her face through her reflection in the mirror, but also noticed that she quickly masked it with a smile as he turned around. "See, I told you I would come", she smiled walking over and hugging him tightly.

"I believed you", he returned the hug, "I'm surprised Daddy dear let you out of the house".

Bonnie shrugged, "A simple spell that makes him think I'm in my bed sleeping and he's none the wiser".

"A spell…you're fooling your father, I'm shocked".

"I don't want to talk about it…anyway…first things first, I'm really hungry", she sighed, "can I please get something to eat".

Damon grinned as he put his arm around her, "Come on", he said leading her to the kitchen.

He picked her up and put her on the counter as he put blood in a cup and put in the microwave, "So are you going to tell me the verdict?"

"The verdict?"

"So when do we have to stop seeing each other…is this the farewell fu…"

"Damon…"

"Seriously…I watched you run around like a little maid tonight, making sure that everything was ok and he was happy…"

"I just wanted everything to be perfect".

"It can't be perfect Bonnie because none of this is perfect".

"I know that…I know that…I just…look, it doesn't matter what my father says…you have saved my life more than once and I am grateful and love you for that", she said as Damon handed her the cup of blood.

"That's good to hear", Damon said.

Bonnie grinned as she pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. Damon moved closer to her and deepened the kiss. "I've missed this", he whispered in her ear.

"So have I", Bonnie whispered back as he lifted her up with one arm and the cup of the blood with the other carrying her out of the kitchen.

SSSSS

Bonnie woke up with a start as Damon rubbed her leg, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know…I keep having this nightmares…visions…of something in the woods chasing me…it's weird".

"What is it?" Damon asked sitting up.

"I don't know…a creature of some kind, I can't really see…its dark".

Damon sighed, "Do you remember when I had to check out that possible vampire attack?"

"Yes, was it a vampire?"

"No…it didn't seem like it was, it looked like it was actually an animal attack".

"What kind of animal?"

"I don't know".

"Could it be the same thing I'm seeing in my nightmares?"

"I don't know…could be".

"I don't like this…it could be anything out there killing people, we have to find out what it is".

Damon shook his head, "No we are not".

"Damon…"

"Look, the longer this thing is out there…the more people won't believe that vampires are in town and that protects us all".

"But its killing people".

"Only those two".

"Damon…"

"Ok…ok…if it happens again, I will do some investigating…right now, it just may be an isolated incident and your nightmares, may just be that…nightmares…maybe your dad is the creature chasing you".

Bonnie glared at him.

"Ok…kidding…but this very well may be nothing Bonnie, don't get into panic mode already".

"I won't, but I know that whatever it is…it's not some animal", Bonnie said lying back down.

"We will find out what it is…must we talk about this now?"

Bonnie nodded as she settled down and he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into him.

SSSSS

Bonnie unlocked her car door in the school parking lot. Her father wanted to go see a movie and she needed to stop at the Salvatores to pick up one of the spell books that she left there. As she placed her bag in the back of her car, she felt someone standing behind her.

"Bonnie", Tyler said.

She turned around, "Hi…"

"I need to talk to you".

"I'm kind of in a hurry…"

"It's important".

"Ok…well…what's wrong?"

"I need to take you somewhere", Tyler replied.

"Tyler, I have to meet my dad…"

"It's important…please…please come with me", Tyler said with pleading eyes.

Bonnie looked into his eyes and she could feel something radiating off of him. Confusion? Fear? It was something inside of him that was torturing him.

"Ok…let me call my dad", she replied taking out her cell phone and grabbing her bag out of the car.

SSSSS

"So…I think we have a problem", Damon announced walking into the living room of the boarding house meeting Stefan.

"What…what's wrong now?"

"Yeah, that little animal attack that killed Romeo and Juliet last week…yeah, it wasn't the only one…there's been about 3 in the last three months".

"So there's a new vampire in town", Stefan answered.

"No, these attacks don't look like vampire attacks…and there's one more thing, the attacks appeared to have occurred every time there was a full moon".

Stefan walked over to Damon, "What are you saying that it may be a werewolf?"

"Pretty much…the bite marks were sloppy, like a wild animal and that is soo their MO…surely no self respecting vampire would be soo sloppy".

"A werewolf…but who?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out…a werewolf being in town is not good for us", Damon replied.

"Not at all", Stefan agreed.

"And lucky us, there's a full moon tonight…ready to do some werewolf hunting?"

Stefan sighed, "I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"No".

SSSSS

"Tyler what are we doing out here?" Bonnie asked looking around as she followed him into the woods.

Tyler stopped and starting pacing, "Something is wrong with me Bonnie…something's been wrong for months".

"Oook", she replied looking around, "I don't understand…"

"I've been losing time…I've been angry a lot lately…and…I don't know, things are just different".

"Ok…well…what do you want me to do?"

Tyler moved over to Bonnie and stared into her eyes, "I feel something from you…I know that we haven't been close in awhile, but I need some help…I don't know what's happening to me and I need some help".

"Tyler, I don't know what to do…I don't even understand what's wrong".

"Something is wrong with me!" Tyler yelled in Bonnie's face.

"I don't know what's wrong with you!" Bonnie yelled back.

"Take my hand", he said grabbing hers and squeezing.

Bonnie felt a surge go through her and there was a vision, a vision of Tyler looking at her with amber eyes and fangs. She snatched her hand out of his, "I…I don't understand".

"What did you see?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know…I don't…I didn't see anything", Bonnie stumbled over her words.

"Bonnie, I know that you are different…I know that there is something about you that makes me want to tell you what's going on".

"Tyler, I don't know what's going on…I don't know…"

"Yes you do…Bonnie, don't lie to me about this…please don't, I need help…every full moon, I…"

"You what?" Bonnie asked.

"I lose time…I don't know what happens exactly and that's why I brought you here".

"Me?"

"I need you to be here with me, when the full moon is at its highest…I need you to tell me what happens", he pleaded.

Bonnie felt her body go cold; something told her that she should say no…that she should run away and not look back.

"Bonnie, I don't have anyone else to turn to…my mother is in her own world…my dad, well you know him…please, Bonnie…I know that there is something about you and you can help me, can you just stay here with me?"

Bonnie looked at Tyler and his eyes were watering, "Ok…I will stay here".

"Thank you", Tyler said with a hint of relief.

SSSSSS

"So how long are we supposed to walk around here?" Stefan asked as he and Damon canvassed the woods.

"Until we smell a nasty, dirty mutt", Damon answered.

"Are you sure the werewolf is still in Mystic Falls, it may have moved on".

Damon looked at Stefan and raised an eyebrow, "Vampires…witches…warlocks…that werewolf ain't leaving".

Stefan nodded as he scanned the surroundings. Damon walked and then stopped.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie's around here…I can smell her", Damon replied taking off through the woods with Stefan following him.

SSSSSS

Bonnie sat on a rock looking around the woods as Tyler paced in front of her, "Tyler…I don't understand…nothing's happening…I think, I should go…"

Tyler continued to pace.

"Tyler…maybe those other times were flukes…"

Tyler continued to pace.

"Tyler…?" Bonnie asked standing up and walking closer to him, "Tyler…"

She felt her body temperature drop as she reached a shaky hand out to touch him, "Tyler?" she whispered.

He turned around and his eyes were glowing with an Amber tint, she could see his entire face start to change and hair start to grow. She screamed as he pushed her away as she watched him morph into wolf form.

"Tyler", she whispered and he jumped on her growling causing her to fall to the ground hitting her head on a rock.

The last thing she remembered before closing her eyes was the feel of his hot breath on her face and drool from his canines dripping on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. Please feel free to leave more! Feeding the review meter makes me very happy and in some cases, helps me develop the fic more. I love the way Damon defends Bonnie against her father, it's soo cute. Now...on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

When Damon heard Bonnie's scream, he increased his pace and ran into a clearing in the woods. He found her lying on the ground. "Bonnie", he said touching her face.

She opened her eyes and looked at him dazed, "Damon?"

He grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace, "What are you doing here?"

"I…I…"

"What happened?" Stefan asked coming over, "did you fall…you're bleeding?"

Bonnie looked down at her bloody arm, "Yes…I…uh…fell".

"What are you doing out here?" Damon asked.

"I was trying a spell, things got a little crazy", Bonnie said grabbing her lower back.

"You shouldn't be out here Bonnie", Stefan replied still looking around.

"Why…what are you two doing here?"

"Let's get out of here…we will talk at the house", Damon said as he placed his hand on Bonnie's back as they walked out of the woods. As they walked, Bonnie took a look behind them wondering what happened to Tyler.

SSSSSS

Damon opened the door to the boarding house allowing Bonnie to enter first and he was followed by Stefan. He studied her as she walked towards the couch and sat down. She was dirty and her arm had been bleeding. There was something about her eyes that told him that she was lying about why she was in the woods.

"Bonnie, did you see anything?" Stefan asked.

"No…what's going on…why were you two in the woods?"

"I did some research on some of the attacks in the woods, we believe that it may be a wolf killing those people", Damon replied watching Bonnie's eyes.

She didn't say a word as she looked from Damon to Stefan, "What kind of wolf".

"A werewolf", Stefan answered.

Bonnie looked at Stefan, "They exist?"

"Cute my little vitch, but you know that they could definitely exist if we do".

"Ok...so what if they do?" Bonnie asked.

Damon snickered and shook his head, "My little vitch…I love your naiveté about us, werewolves and vampires don't mix…in fact, they can kill us if they take a bite out of us…and they have this uncanny ability to leave very nasty scenes behind".

Bonnie looked up at Damon and Stefan, "They can kill us?"

"Yes…so there are many reasons why we need to find this werewolf and make sure that they are not a threat to us".

"Are you going to kill it?" Bonnie asked.

"No…we are going to trap it", Stefan replied.

Damon looked at Stefan, "Stop talking to her like she's a child. We are going to find out who the wolf is, wait until it turns back into a human and kill it".

Bonnie shook her head, "Maybe there's another way".

"Bonnie, this is either a kill or be killed situation".

"Maybe I can find a spell…being a wolf means that you're cursed, maybe I can find a way to break the curse", Bonnie suggested.

"I don't think it works like that", Stefan said gently.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by her cell phone, "Hello…yes Daddy, I know…I just got a little distracted, I am on my way…ok…bye", she ended the call and stood up, "my dad wants me home, I have to go".

"Maybe I should go with you", Damon suggested.

"No…I can go by myself and I can protect myself…trust me, I will be ok".

"Call you later", Damon said kissing her on the forehead.

"Mm hmm…see you Stefan", she waved walking out of the door.

Damon turned to Stefan once the door was closed, "She was lying about the spell".

"How do you know that?"

"I can tell when she's lying ok…she does this thing with her mouth that…do you really want to know all of this?"

"No…but why would she lie?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out".

"Damon, don't do anything stupid", Stefan warned.

"Me…do something stupid…please", Damon smirked, "but my little vitch is up to something and I am going to find out what…while I am tracking down this mutt and getting rid of it".

"Do you think it was in the woods tonight?"

"I don't know…maybe…but if it was, it would have been drawn to Bonnie".

"But maybe it was and that's why she was dirty and bloody when we got to her", Stefan suggested.

"I don't think that's it, because if it were…he would have sensed that she was a vampire and would have bitten her".

"So we're back at square one", Stefan frowned.

"Not for long…not for long", Damon answered.

SSSSS

Bonnie walked into her house and closed the door behind her. If her heart was still beating, it would be beating frantically against her chest. She dropped her bag and walked into the living room where her father was watching television. He glanced at her, "What happened to you?"

"Tyler needed some help on a science project and we were in the woods…I fell down a hill", Bonnie lied.

"Tyler…why are you two not together?"

A vision of Tyler morphing into a wolf and I shook the memory away.

"Kitten, are you ok?" Derrick asked standing up.

"Dad…Tyler and I are just friends, that's what we will always be…I'm with Damon and I love him".

"Bonnie, you and Damon will not work out in the end, don't you see that?"

"Daddy, I don't understand what you don't see…Damon and I love each other, I'm sorry that you think he's too old or someone that you haven't picked out for me, but a lot happened while you were away".

"What happened?" Derrick asked.

"Daddy…you know, I was in a car accident a couple of months ago…Damon…he donated blood, he saved my life".

"But that doesn't mean that you are indebted to him and that you have to be with him".

"I know that Daddy, but I love him", Bonnie said simply, "and now I'm tired and I really need to take a shower before I go to bed".

"Fine…we will talk again about this Bonnie", Derrick called as Bonnie headed upstairs.

SSSSS

Caroline walked into her bedroom to see Damon standing by her window. "What…what are you doing here?" she asked backing up towards the door.

"I have a little job for you", he replied walking closer to her.

"What job?"

He looked down at her neck and noticed that she still had not replaced her vervain necklace and smiled, "I need you to be my little spy…Bonnie, I want to know what she's doing...let me know if she's spending time with anyone outside of school other than me", Damon ordered her as he looked directly into her eyes.

"How will I do that?" Caroline asked in a trance.

"Be creative", Damon answered, "and you will not remember that I was here…you just know, you have to find out what Bonnie is doing when she's not with me".

"I will find out what she's doing, when she's not with you".

"Thank you", Damon said heading out of the window.

SSSSS

Bonnie woke up to a shadow in her room and noticed Damon stepping out from the darkness, "Damon…what are you doing here?" she asked sitting up.

"I wanted to see you", he replied coming over and sitting next to her on the bed.

"My dad is here".

"Your dad is in his office typing away and chatting with Amsterdam", Damon answered.

"Ok…so what brings you by?"

"What were you doing in the woods tonight…Stefan's not here, you can tell me the truth".

Damon watched as she looked at him and shook her head, "I was doing a spell…it didn't go too well and I got hurt, that's it".

Damon smirked, "You are a horrible liar".

"I'm not lying".

"Ok…fine…I guess we will all have our secrets".

"I don't have any secrets Damon…please, can we not do this?"

"Ok…fine…we don't have to do this", Damon replied, "you were doing a spell and it went bad…ok".

"Thank you", Bonnie smiled, "so…are you going to go home or should I move over?"

Damon's eyes lit up, "You're allowing me to stay here with your Dad down the hall?"

Bonnie smiled, "I want to be with you tonight, so get in before I change my mind".

"I don't like the way you're talking to me".

"Ok…fine", Bonnie smirked sliding down under the covers as Damon slid in next to her.

"You have no idea what you have done allowing me to join you in bed, do you?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

Bonnie looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Maybe".

Damon moved to hover over her and bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, "I trust you, do you know that?" he whispered.

Bonnie looked up into his eyes, "I know and I love you for that".

Damon nodded as he closed the space between them with a kiss.

SSSSS

Bonnie opened her eyes and snuggled closer to Damon. The moon was still shining into her room and she should probably tell him to go, but she didn't want to. She hated lying to him about Tyler earlier, but she wasn't sure what was going on at the time. Tyler morphed into a wolf right in front of her eyes, he knocked her down and he was about to attack her…but what happened? If Stefan and Damon were correct, werewolves are attracted to vampires—so did he do something to her?

She looked up at Damon sleeping next to her. He had forgiven her for soo much. For being a monster a couple of months ago, betraying them and their relationship and now she was lying about Tyler; but she couldn't allow Damon and Stefan to kill Tyler. She had to find a way to help Tyler and while she was at it, make sure he didn't harm Stefan or Damon. Bonnie stood up and walked over to her desk, taking out the grimoire and opening it searching for anything on werewolves. There had to be something.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked standing by her side in mere seconds.

"Trying to find a spell to cure a werewolf".

Damon rolled his eyes, "Why do you care?"

"Because becoming a werewolf is a curse Damon…they can't control it…"

"And when they can't control it, they could kill one of us".

"But maybe I can help them".

"Bonnie…please…again, why do you care".

"Because what if someone decides that we're evil and we need to die".

He sighed, "Look, why don't you come back to bed…"

"Please don't kill the person if you find them…give me a chance to find a way to cure them", she pleaded.

Damon took a deep breath, "Fine…fine…if you get back in the bed now, I promise we will capture the mutt and keep it locked up".

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you".

"Your charitable heart is going to get us into soo much trouble", Damon shook his head as he walked over to the bed.

"Damon…remember, you have to be out of here before my dad wakes up…do you promise", Bonnie said slipping into bed.

"Of course, I promise", Damon smirked.

"No…I'm being serious", Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

Damon leaned over and pulled her into the bed, "Trust me".

"Ok", she said snuggling up next to him.

SSSSSS

Damon opened his eyes to the sun peaking in and Bonnie lying next to him. She was sleeping deeply, he could tell by the way that her body was so relaxed next to him. He knew that it was time for him to leave, but he couldn't do it…for one reason. He slipped out of bed kissing her softly on the temple and slipped out of the room. He walked downstairs passing pictures of Bonnie through the years as he walked. It was hard to imagine that she would always look like she did now….but it made him very happy, his girlfriend would be hot forever!

"What are you doing here…coming down my stairs?" Derrick asked standing in the living room looking up at Damon holding his coffee cup, "did you sleep here?"

"Actually, Dad…I did…you see, your daughter and I do very naughty things while you're in Amsterdam".

Damon could see a vein bulging in Derrick's neck as he flew over to him, "I love your daughter….you need to understand that and get over it, but I will tell you this…if you hurt Bonnie in any way, I will kill you and she will never know the difference. She's lost a lot in her life and she doesn't need a father who puts everything in front of her, if you leave before you are supposed to…I will make sure you never come back", Damon spat in Derrick's face, "now, you won't remember anything I've said to you…you didn't see me this morning".

"I didn't see you this morning", Derrick repeated.

"Good…thanks Dad", Damon winked before heading out of the door.

SSSSS

Bonnie hopped out of her car rushing into school as she tied her hair up. She overslept, she was hungry and she didn't feel well. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that vampires didn't get sick—guess that didn't go for hybrids.

Bonnie ran to her locker and threw her bag inside and when she closed the door, Tyler was on the other side. She jumped slightly as the vision of him coming at her in the woods in his wolf form.

"Bonnie, I woke up this morning in the woods…what happened last night?" he asked.

"I'm not sure".

"Bonnie, you were there…the last thing I remember is seeing you".

"Tyler, I really have to go", Bonnie said starting to walk away, but he placed his arm in the way blocking her, "Tyler, please…I really have to go".

"Bonnie please…you were with me last night, so you could let me know what's wrong with me…please…", Tyler pleaded.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Caroline, "Hi you two, what are you doing?" she asked smiling looking from Tyler to Bonnie.

"Nothing…I have to get to class", Bonnie breezed past them and down the hall.

"Tyler…what went on here?" Caroline asked.

"Mind your business Caroline", he said punching the locker before heading down the hallway.

Bonnie rushed into the bathroom and went into a stall closing the door behind her. Her body temperature had dropped as soon as she laid eyes on Tyler. She was afraid of him and she didn't understand why. Then she felt the bile rise and she flipped up the toilet seat and let the contents of her stomach release into the toilet. When she was done, she sat down on the floor forgetting how nasty it was and placed her head in between her knees as she waited for the room to stop spinning and her body temperature to return to normal.

SSSSS

Stefan walked into the library at the boarding house to see Damon looking over their father's book. "What are you doing?" Stefan asked throwing his bag down.

"Finding out some very interesting things…turns out that there were always animal attacks that they knew couldn't possibly be vampires".

"So what do they say?"

"Not much".

"Ok, so how are we going to find out who the wolf is?" Stefan asked looking through the book.

"We have a very smart vitch on our side, I will ask Bonnie to do a little spell and we will find out who it is".

"Do you think she will help you after you have declared that you will kill whoever it is?" Stefan asked raising an eyebrow.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I promised her that we wouldn't kill the mangy dog, we would lock it up until she could break the curse".

"Could she really break the curse?"

"Probably not, but I will let her believe it…gotta keep the vitch happy".

"So what are we going to do?" Stefan asked.

Damon started to speak, but heard something in the hallway, "Hold that thought…"

Stefan watched as Damon walked out in the hallway and then walked in with Caroline.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan…can you stay quiet for a moment?" Damon asked concentrating on Caroline, "now, Caroline be a good girl and tell me what you know".

"I saw Bonnie and Tyler talking earlier…they were whispering, but I heard him tell her that she was there last night and she knows what happened…she looked really weird…like she was afraid, but then again…she's sick, she went home early so maybe that was the problem, I hope she doesn't have the flu…I cannot get sick, prom is coming up and…"

"That's enough…bye Caroline", Damon said dismissing her, "leave now…thank you".

Caroline got up and walked out of the library.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Keeping tabs on my girl…so she's with Tyler in the woods last night, what do you think of that little brother?"

"I think you better stop compelling Caroline", Stefan answered.

"When we found Bonnie she was dirty and she had a bloody arm, we go hunting for a wolf and what do we find…Bonnie?"

"Do you think she saw the werewolf?"

"Saw it…she's friends with it, Tyler Lockwood…that's the only thing that makes sense, that's why she's so adamant about finding a spell to break the curse", Damon stated putting the pieces together in his mind, "but why would she even be involved with Tyler Lockwood like that".

"Well they are friends".

"Friends…they have been a little more than friends", Damon answered.

"Damon, don't do that", Stefan warned.

"Oh you can't look at me like that…she and him…they both took each other's flowers and all that jazz…he was the one that was in that car when all of this started…don't try to convince me that this is all innocent".

"It is, he probably needs Bonnie to help him and she's doing it…they _are_ friends".

"She doesn't need any more friends…she has Elena, I don't think they're into that kind of stuff…she has you, you know better…and she has me and I'm enough".

Stefan smirked, "You are crazy…don't do anything stupid".

"I'm not…I'm going to check on my vitch, you stay here and find out about those damn Lockwoods…they are our mutts", Damon said picking up his leather jacket and heading out of the library.

**So Damon has a spy...will that help or hurt things? Did Tyler take a bite out of Bonnie in the woods and is that to blame for her sickness, only time will tell. Watch Damon's jealously go to dangerous levels soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Did Tyler bite Bonnie? He will answer the question in this update...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Bonnie opened the door to Damon standing on the porch, "How did you know I was home?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she let him in.

"Stefan…he told me that you were sick and I don't think I would win the best boyfriend ever award, if I didn't come check on you", he said touching her forehead, "now what's wrong pudding pop?"

Bonnie slapped his hand away, "I'm fine…I just don't feel well, it may have been some bad blood or something…I don't know".

"Bad blood?"

"Yes, bad blood…I'm just really tired and nauseous…I think I'm coming down with the flu".

"Vampires don't get the flu".

"Witches do", Bonnie answered as she walked over to the couch and wrapped herself in a blanket.

Damon looked around, "Where's your dad?"

"He's meeting with Mayor Lockwood, I think he wants him to do some work for him".

Damon sat down next to her, "So your family and the Lockwoods…are you close?"

Bonnie shrugged as she leaned on Damon's shoulder, "Well this is a small town, everyone knows everyone…if you were raised here, you know people. My dad and Mayor Lockwood went to school together, played on the football team together and both went to Duke…so yes, our families know each other".

"How far do the Bennetts and Lockwoods go back exactly?"

Bonnie sat up and looked at Damon, "What are you asking me?"

"Just trying to learn some family history".

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "I must be sick, because I believe you".

Damon chuckled as he held her tighter.

When Derrick came home an hour later, Bonnie was asleep on the couch and Damon was in the kitchen trying to heat up some blood, "Oh…you're here", Derrick sighed.

"You know Mr. Bennett, you are going to start liking me one of these days…Bonnie didn't care for me either almost a year ago".

"I doubt that I will ever like you Damon and as for my daughter, she told me that you donated blood to her".

Damon was a little taken back by Bonnie confessing that to her father; she must've been trying to sell her dad on him big time.

"Yes, I did…it was amazing that I was a match".

Derrick nodded, "I see…so when did you start seeing my daughter?"

"That is complicated…but things changed around the time that your mother died".

"My mother…did she like you?" Derrick asked.

"Not at all", Damon said taking the cup out of the microwave.

"Figures", Derrick snorted, "look, I'm here now and I can take care of her…so if you have something better to do, then by all means…please go".

Damon smirked, "You know…this battle of the wills, this won't do any good…Bonnie is going to make us be friends".

"I'm not a negotiable member of Bonnie's life, you are".

Damon snickered, "I'm not surprised you think that Mr. Bennett, but I am honestly not going anywhere".

"We shall see, but you can leave now".

Damon nodded, "I'm leaving because I promised Bonnie that I would get along with you…that is subject to change", he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Leave my mug!" Derrick called behind him.

Damon snickered as he walked through the living room with the mug sipping.

SSSSS

"I am going to kill Derrick Bennett!" Damon barked as he walked into the library where Stefan and Elena were looking through books, "he is going to make Bonnie choose between us".

"Damon, Bonnie is not choosing between you and her father…you're overreacting".

"Oh no…you don't hear him or see him…Bonnie's blind to it, I need you to talk to her", Damon said walking over to Elena.

Elena laughed and shook her head, "I can't believe that you are acting like this…look, Bonnie loves you and I doubt that she will let her father change her mind".

"And we have something more important to talk about…how are we going to handle this werewolf situation?" Stefan asked, "now that we are somewhat sure its Tyler, what are we going to do now…we can't kill him".

"I must have missed the part where we decided that was out of the question".

"Damon, Tyler is our friend", Elena sighed.

"Who's friend…not mine…and not Stefan's because he could kill us".

"And Bonnie?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bonnie would get over it when she's walking around safe".

"Look, we are not killing Tyler…we will find another way, Bonnie is trying to find a spell to break the curse".

"Like she could do that…there's a reason why the curse has never been broken", Damon snorted.

"Well until she can find a way, we will find Tyler and lock him up for awhile", Stefan replied.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Oh and do you assume that he will just walk into our cellar and allow us to close the door…you two live in some special fairyland, I see".

"Well what do you suggest?" Stefan asked, "outside of killing him?"

"That's the only option…you bleeding hearts don't get it…one bite, just one bite from that rabid dog could be the end of you, me or Bonnie", Damon answered, "what don't you all get about that".

"Because it may not happen and you don't even know if Tyler is truly the werewolf", Elena replied.

"Oh we know", Damon stated.

"How?" Elena asked.

Damon and Stefan exchanged looks, "We just know".

"If you do anything to Tyler, I will tell Bonnie", Elena stated.

"I will tell Bonnie", Damon mocked her, "what is she our mother…look, we have a couple of weeks before the next full moon…you two can come up with a plan, because my idea stays the same…kill him".

"I have to go", Elena said packing her bag, "I have to study for my math test tomorrow…Damon, don't do anything to Tyler".

"Yeah, yeah", Damon said flagging her as she kissed Stefan and headed out of the library.

Stefan smirked.

"What!"

"You don't want to kill Tyler because he's a werewolf…you want to kill him because he and Bonnie have some kind of friendship".

"Oh please…like I would care about that".

"Is that why you have compelled Caroline to be your little spy?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"After everything that happened over the past year, do you think that I'm overreacting?"

"Yes", Stefan answered.

"Then you are a fool", Damon stated.

SSSSSS

Elena walked into Bonnie's room with her bag and closed the door. "Thanks for coming", Bonnie smiled as she sat up in bed as Elena handed her a bag of blood.

"I don't understand how you are surviving here?"

"I'm sneaking blood and forcing myself to eat with my Dad, I think that is why I'm sick…so what's going on in the world of the supernatural?"

"Well Stefan and Damon have figured out that Tyler is the werewolf".

"How?" Bonnie asked as she locked eyes with Elena.

Elena shrugged, "I have no idea…it doesn't make any sense to me, Tyler…a werewolf…I mean, sure he's a jerk and everything in between, but a werewolf?"

"He is the werewolf, Elena", Bonnie spoke up.

"What…how do you know that?"

"Last night, Tyler begged me to the come into the woods with him…he said that he had blacking out and that he was losing time…he wanted me to be with him and tell him what happened if he blacked out".

"Ok…"

"And we were sitting there and I was talking to him and suddenly he turned to me…his eyes were a different color…his body started to change, he grew sharp teeth…and suddenly he was a wolf…he knocked me down to the ground and I thought he was going to bite me, but I hit my head and blacked out".

"Well Stefan says that werewolves are attracted to vampires and one bite could kill a vampire".

"I know…but I don't think he bit me, I would know…you know… that makes me think that everything is not as black and white as Damon and Stefan are making it out to be".

"Maybe not…does Tyler know what he is?" Elena asked.

"No…he cornered me at school today and asked me to tell him, but I couldn't do it".

"Do you think he has any idea?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No".

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I have to, I guess".

"Are you sure he didn't bite you last night, I mean…vampires don't get sick…do they?"

"I guess hybrids do", Bonnie shrugged, "and I'm sure he didn't bite me, I would be more than just sick…I would be dead dead according to Stefan and Damon".

"Maybe he didn't bite you because he recognized that it was you?"

"Maybe…I guess, I will have to talk to him…we have some time before the next full moon".

"Bonnie, be careful…Stefan and Damon know a lot more than we do about all of this", Elena advised her.

"I know…I know…"

"And you know Damon's jealous about everyone from your dad to Tyler".

"My dad?" Bonnie arched an eyebrow.

Elena chuckled, "Oh yes…he's scared that you will break up with him if your dad orders you to".

"My dad knows that Damon and I are just something he just has to deal with", Bonnie shrugged.

"Does Damon know that?"

"Elena, I doubt Damon would listen to anything I said…you know how he is when he gets an idea in his head", Bonnie replied.

"Yes…I know…he can be dangerous", Elena answered.

Bonnie frowned as she sipped on her blood.

SSSSS

The next afternoon, Bonnie knocked on the front door of the Lockwood mansion. She held onto the spell book tightly as she waiting for someone to come to the door. As soon as she was ready to walk away, the housekeeper answered the door. "Hi Lisa, I'm here to see…" she began.

"Bonnie?" Tyler asked walking down the steps.

"Tyler…"

"Lisa, I can take it from here", Tyler replied walking over to Bonnie and looking at her up and down.

Lisa nodded as she disappeared.

"Bonnie, I wanted to apologize about yesterday".

"No…I need to apologize, you trusted me…you asked me to stay with you in the woods and let you know what's going on…I need to live up to my end of the bargain".

"Ok…"

"Can we go somewhere quiet?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"Sure…follow me", Tyler said walking towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"My bedroom".

"Are your parents here?" Bonnie whispered.

Tyler smirked, "No, but they wouldn't care anyway".

Bonnie nodded and followed him up the stairs; she was shaking, but she had to do this for him.

They entered Tyler's bedroom and she stood by the door. "Bonnie, I won't hurt you…what's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler…I…I have something to tell you", she replied, "can you sit down first?"

"Bonnie, you're scaring me", Tyler chuckled nervously.

She took a deep breath as he sat down on the bed and she sat down in a chair across from him, "I need to confess something…over the past year, I discovered something about myself...something about my family".

"What?"

"Well apparently, I'm related to the Salem witches", Bonnie confessed, "and I sorta kinda am a witch too".

Tyler chuckled and then started laughing, "You're serious?"

Bonnie moved her finger and smacked him in the head with a pillow and raised an eyebrow, "Yes".

"Ok…ok…a witch…ok…is that why you started acting all freaky awhile ago and why you healed so fast after the accident".

"Something like that…but that's not why I'm here, I can help you remember what happened last night…I sometimes have visions and I learned a spell that will help you see what happened last night".

"Ok…will it hurt?"

"I don't know…never tried it on anyone", Bonnie shrugged.

Tyler took a deep breath, "Ok…do you need me to do anything".

Bonnie stood up and walked over to him, "No…I just need you to be still", she placed her hands on the side of his head and closed her eyes.

Tyler closed his eyes as the memory of last night in the woods flooded his mind. It all came back to him…Bonnie calling his name, the feeling of unbearable pain, feeling the canines in his mouth, feeling his body morphing, seeing Bonnie and being drawn to her, knocking her to the ground, hearing the heartbeat speed up, running away, finding that man alone in the woods…

Tyler pushed Bonnie away from him knocking her into the wall.

"Bonnie…I'm sorry", Tyler said coming over to her.

She figured she shouldn't have felt as much pain as she did, but she shook it off—doing that spell took a lot out of her, "It's…it's ok", she said standing up, "I'm ok".

"What was that…was that real?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know…I didn't see it, I can only help you see it".

"I was ready to kill you".

"But you didn't", Bonnie said picking up her spell book.

"But I almost did until I heard your heart beating", Tyler said shaking his head causing Bonnie to look at him with a puzzled look, "and what was I…what kind of monster did I become?"

"You turned into a werewolf".

"A werewolf…wait…wait…no…that can't be true, they don't exist".

"Tyler…"

"No Bonnie!" he barked at her, "that was…that was some kind of nightmare…it wasn't real".

"Tyler…it was real", Bonnie said, "I mean…I'm a witch".

"No…no…werewolves don't exist…they just don't".

"They do…and so do witches", Bonnie replied taking great pains not to mention vampires.

"But…but…how?"

"I don't know…a curse…usually it's a family curse".

"A family curse…you mean, my dad?"

"I don't know Tyler, this is new to me…"

"I can't believe this", he said pacing the room, "I killed that man last night…I killed people…oh my god", Tyler said placing his hands on the side of his head, "I'm a monster".

"You're not a monster", Bonnie said touching his arm, "you just…you're different".

"Bonnie, I'm a murderer…do you know what that means?"

"Tyler, I am looking into spells to break the curse…I need you to just calm down".

"I need you to leave", Tyler said.

"Tyler…I can help you", Bonnie pleaded.

"Leave…please", Tyler answered turning his back to her.

Bonnie nodded, "If you need me…give me a call, but I will work on breaking the curse".

Tyler didn't speak as Bonnie opened the door and walked out of the room.

Bonnie rushed out of the mansion and over to her car, never noticing the crystal blue eyes staring at her in woods surrounding the house.

Upstairs Tyler paced his room mumbling to himself and when he turned around to face his mirror, he noticed Damon standing in his bedroom. "How did you get up here?" Tyler asked.

"I'm only going to ask you this once…what was Bonnie doing at your house today?" Damon asked walking towards him.

Tyler narrowed his eyes, "None of your business".

Damon reached out and punched Tyler in the face knocking him unconscious onto the floor, "Wrong answer", Damon said throwing Tyler's body over his shoulder.

SSSSS

"_I was ready to kill you"._

"_But you didn't", Bonnie said picking up her spell book. _

"_But I almost did until I heard your heart beating", Tyler said shaking his head._

Bonnie played Tyler's words over and over in her head, "I almost did until I heard your heart beating…", she repeated. Was something happening to her? How could hear her heart beating…when it hadn't beat in close to a year. She slowly placed her hand over the place where her heart was and sat still in her car. She felt nothing…

**So what heart did Tyler hear?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! Now, Bonnie's sick and has no idea why...what could it be?**

**Disclaimer: I Disclaim!**

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked as Damon finished tying Tyler to a chair in the library.

"Getting some answers", Damon said as he tightened the restraints.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Stefan, I need some answers from the mutt here…and this is the only way I will get them", Damon said smacking Tyler in the face.

Tyler opened his eyes slowly and looked around before struggling, "Don't bother, you won't be able to get out of those restraints…so just calm down", Damon smirked, "now…I want some answers".

"Untie me", Tyler said.

"After you answer my questions".

"I'm not answering anything…Stefan, what is wrong with your brother…what is he into…does Bonnie know that you're a lunatic?" Tyler asked.

Damon punched Tyler in the face, "Don't mention her name".

"Damon…", Stefan said grabbing Damon's arm.

"Look you mutt, we know exactly what you are a dirty werewolf…someone who just runs around killing people and blames it on the curse…oh…the curse", Damon mocked, "we have a couple of options here, you answer all of my questions and I let you go…or you resist and I will try other methods to get my answers".

"What do you want to know?" Tyler asked.

"You and Bonnie…what are you doing together?" Damon asked.

Tyler smirked, "You kidnap me and tie me up all because you want to know if I'm doing your girlfriend?"

"Answer the question", Damon said advancing on Tyler.

"Whatever is happening between Bonnie and I, will stay between Bonnie and I".

Damon vamped out as he moved closer to Tyler, causing Tyler to attempt to release himself as Stefan grabbed Damon, "Damon…don't".

"What…what the hell?" Tyler sputtered looking at Damon, "what is wrong with your face…vampires?"

"Tyler…listen to us, we need to speak with you about your family's history", Stefan said calmly as he held onto Damon's arm as Damon retracted his fangs.

"I don't know anything, so stop wasting my time".

"I'm afraid we can't do that Tyler…there are some things that we need to know and until we find them out, we can't let you go", Stefan sighed.

Tyler started struggling in the chair until Stefan bent down and spoke softly staring into his eyes and suddenly the struggling ceased.

Stefan stood up and looked at Damon, "This is trouble…you know that don't you?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "You should have let me kill him…I'm going out", Damon said picking up his leather jacket and leaving.

Stefan sighed as he untied Tyler from the chair.

SSSSS

Bonnie sat in front of Shelia Bennett's grave touching the tombstone, "So Grams…what's going on…we have witches, vampires and werewolves…what else could possibly show up now?" Bonnie asked.

"Lions, tigers…bears?" Damon asked from behind her.

She stood up and dusted the dirt from off of her jeans, "How did you know I was here?"

"Just a guess".

"I told Elena".

"Ok…Elena told me", Damon smirked.

Bonnie smiled as she shook her head.

"So why are we here in the cemetery…at night?"

"I needed to talk to my Grams…I'm not having the best day".

"Really…why is that?" Damon asked.

Bonnie shrugged.

"I see you're over your sickness".

"It comes and goes".

"Soo…you mind coming to the boarding house with me right now?"

Bonnie smiled, "No…I want to go there, I was planning to stop there after I left here anyway".

Damon ushered Bonnie out of the cemetery, turning his head slightly to smirk at Shelia Bennett's tombstone.

When they entered the boarding house, Damon led Bonnie upstairs as Stefan looked at him nodding his head. When they entered Damon's room, Bonnie felt another presence in the house but wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked.

"I want you to know something…my dad, he doesn't like us together…"

"That's not a surprise", Damon snorted.

"But that's because he's just being a dad…that's all, you could be perfect…"

"I'm not?" Damon asked.

Bonnie smiled and rolled her eyes, "You could be perfect and he would still find fault with you…but guess what, his opinion doesn't matter when it comes to our relationship. All that matters right now, is the fact that you and I…we're together and I love you and I don't want you to doubt that", Bonnie said touching his cheek.

"Oh…well answer me this", Damon said folding his arms and looking down at her, "what are you doing with Tyler Lockwood".

"Tyler Lockwood…I'm not doing anything with him".

"Oh really…that's not what I hear", Damon said walking away from her.

"What…what do you mean that's not what you heard…do you have someone spying on me?" Bonnie asked walking over to face him, "do you have someone following me".

"Ahh…but if I did, would they find you with Tyler Lockwood?"

"You are being ridiculous", Bonnie scoffed walking away from him.

"Am I?"

"Yes…and even if I was with Tyler, we are friends and it wouldn't mean anything…"

"Really…because a couple of months ago, you know…Tyler was one of the men on your…"

"Oh my god…you are using that against me…I thought you forgave me for everything that happened when I was cursed, you said you did".

"You're sneaking around with Tyler Lockwood…what am I supposed to believe, he doesn't know what you are…so you can't be bonding over that!"

"Damon…Tyler is a friend…that's it!" Bonnie argued.

"Lockwood is a werewolf…he can't be your friend".

"Tyler has been my friend for a long time…"

"He could kill you…do you not understand that?"

"I do understand that, but he won't".

"Why because you two have a connection…because what…are you sleeping together?" Damon asked looking into Bonnie's eyes.

Bonnie shook her head and walked away from him, "You are insane…and paranoid".

"Insane maybe…paranoid…no…you are sneaking around with this guy in the woods, I might add and don't you dare deny it and I'm just paranoid?"

"Have you been listening to me, I love you…Tyler is just my friend…Damon, don't get crazy here…I know how you can be when you get crazy".

"Do you think I will murder the mutt of yours?"

"Damon…Tyler is just a friend…I am helping him, he's confused…he doesn't know what's going on…"

"What happened in the woods when Stefan and I found you?" Damon asked.

"Tyler asked me to go with him, he was blacking out…he wanted me to tell him what happened".

"Ok".

"And he morphed into a wolf in front of me…I backed up and fell over a rock, he ran away".

Damon shook his head, "If he was in his wolf form…he would not run away from you, he would try to bite you".

"He didn't bite me".

"But he tried didn't he? You don't want to tell me because you know I will kill him".

"No you won't", Bonnie said, "he did not bite me and I fell…leave it alone Damon, please".

"Fine…I will leave it alone", Damon nodded, "the mutt will stay safe".

"Damon, I know this is hard for you to understand…but Tyler and I are just friends, I swear that we are…there is no one else for me, but you….as crazy as that sounds".

"Crazy…that describes us…doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does…the vampire and the vampire witch, it definitely does", Bonnie smiled as she hugged him.

SSSSS

Stefan stood outside the cell as Tyler stared back at him, "I'm sorry about my brother and this…but this is for everyone's benefit", Stefan replied.

Tyler sighed, "You're right…it is…I almost killed Bonnie a couple of nights ago".

Stefan raised an eyebrow. Damon was convinced that Bonnie was in the woods with him, but Stefan wasn't so sure that Bonnie was lying—now, he guessed she was.

"What happened?"

"Bonnie helped me see…we were in the woods and suddenly I felt pain…pain like I've never felt before and then I saw her through different eyes…she was standing there staring at me and I felt a need to attack her…bite her…kill her…it was weird, it was a different feeling from when I saw that man afterwards…I had to attack her as if I was commanded to. I jumped on her and that's when I heard her heart beating…it was beating rapidly and that's when I backed off…I needed to back off and I did, then I found some guy in the woods…he threw something at me and I got angry…I killed him", Tyler replied dejected.

Stefan stood there, "That wasn't you…but I have a question, you heard a heart beating when you attacked Bonnie?"

"Yes…that's what made me back off for some reason, I don't know why…"

Stefan nodded, "Bonnie says she may be able to find a spell to break the curse".

"Well in a town where witches, werewolves and now I know vampires exist…I guess its possible", Tyler answered, "is Bonnie ok?"

"You're still alive", Stefan answered simply as he walked away from the cell door.

When Stefan walked into the kitchen, he found Bonnie heating up some blood in the microwave. "Hey…what's going on down there?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing…just thought I left something down there awhile ago", Stefan said, "where's Damon".

"Don't ask…don't tell", she answered sitting down on one of the stools with her cup of blood.

"Feeding?"

"Yes".

"Does it bother you?"

Bonnie sighed, "Yes, it bothers me a lot…but you know what, what can I do…I don't want to be that girlfriend who tries to run his life".

"Well he doesn't do it as often as he used to".

"That's good".

Stefan sat down across from Bonnie and studied her face. She was trying not to look at him, but he could sense that she was afraid of something or at the very least, nervous being with him. "I spoke with Tyler earlier", Stefan began.

Bonnie's eyes shot up to stare at him, "Oook".

"And he told me something…he told me that you were in the woods with him a couple of days, he also said that he attacked you".

"He didn't attack me…he started to, but he stopped".

"He stopped because he said he heard your heart beating", Stefan whispered leaning in closer.

"I know and that doesn't make any sense, my heart hasn't beat in months…I don't know, maybe it was the witch part of me trying to protect me by masking my vampire side", Bonnie shrugged.

"That could be it".

"What else could it be Stefan because I can't figure it out, my heart doesn't beat".

"Well…I hate to tell you this, I think you need to stay away from Tyler", Stefan replied.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Not you too…I know that Damon wants me to stay away from Tyler because he's jealous, but Stefan…come on…"

"I'm telling you to stay away from him because he is a werewolf".

"But he's my friend…we don't tell Elena and Caroline to stay away because we're vampires".

"They don't want to kill us".

"But we could snap and want to kill them one day…do you remember what I did a couple of months ago?"

"You were cursed".

"So is Tyler", Bonnie argued.

Stefan sighed, "I know that you want to help him…I know that…but until you can do that, I think you need to stay away…if not for your own good, do it for Damon".

"I can't cater to Damon's crazy jealously".

"I'm not talking about his jealously…I'm talking about the day that your witch powers doesn't mask that you're a vampire and he bites you…you will die Bonnie and do you understand how that will affect my brother?" Stefan asked holding onto her arm, "Damon is as close to being grey right now and I think part of it is because of his love for you and what you expect of him, but to lose you…that would send him over the edge, you think the Damon that you first met was bad, can you imagine what a Damon who feels as though he has nothing to lose would do?"

"I understand…" Bonnie sighed, "I will stay away from Tyler, but I will continue to work on the spell to break the curse".

"Thank you", Stefan replied.

SSSSS

A week later, Bonnie rushed around her room as Elena and Caroline waited downstairs for her. They were going shopping for prom dresses. Bonnie still had not made up her mind about the prom. On one hand, it would be nice to be a normal teenager and go to the prom…take the stupid picture and dance with her boyfriend, but on the other hand, she wasn't a normal teenager and her boyfriend was far from a normal guy, so it just seemed silly for her to force him to go.

"Bonnie…hurry up, your friends are getting tired of hearing me talk about my newest ad campaign", Derrick called up the stairs.

Bonnie laughed, "I'll be right down".

She reached for her door and suddenly, she felt very dizzy. She shook her head and brushed it off. She had to be hungry; she didn't have time to heat up any blood before she got dressed. She picked up her bag and headed out of her bedroom. When she reached the top of the stairs, it was as if she experienced a feeling of vertigo as the stairs looked like a twisted staircase. She gripped onto the banister.

"Bonnie…are you ok?" she heard her father ask as if she was underwater.

She turned to look at him as she took a step down the stairs and then she went to put her other foot down and darkness took over her as she felt herself falling down the stairs.

SSSSS

Bonnie opened her eyes to Elena and Caroline sitting on both sides of her on her bed. "What…what happened?" she asked rubbing her head.

"You fell down the stairs", Caroline answered, "your dad wanted to take you to the hospital, I wanted to take you to the hospital…Elena voted no, so if you have a concussion or any broken bones…blame Elena".

Elena glared at Caroline, "How do you feel?"

"Ok…I just felt a little dizzy before I fell, that's all".

Caroline looked at Bonnie, "If this was a soap opera, I would say that you were pregnant", Caroline smirked.

"But it's not…Caroline, can you find Bonnie's dad and tell him that Bonnie's awake", Elena replied.

Caroline sighed, "Sure…I say one thing and suddenly I have to leave", she pouted as she headed out of the room.

"I stopped your dad from taking you to the hospital…I know that wouldn't have turned out well".

"I don't know what happened…I thought I was over my cold, but I guess not".

"Are you sure there's nothing seriously wrong?" Elena asked.

"At first I thought I was sick…now, I'm not soo sure".

"So what do you think is wrong?" Elena asked.

"I don't know…can you call Stefan and ask him to meet us near Fells Church?"

"Sure…"

"And make sure he doesn't mention it to Damon", Bonnie replied.

"What's going on Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Not sure…but I have to find out", Bonnie answered as Derrick walked into the room.

Elena stood up and headed out of the room.

SSSSS

Damon looked at Tyler through the window of the cell, "You know, if I had my choice…we would have killed you last night and taken care of this problem", Damon said.

"Bonnie and I are just friends".

"Oh I know that…but because you are just friends, she wants to protect you".

"Look, I don't know what you want me to do", Tyler said frustrated.

"Stay away from Bonnie…commit suicide, I don't care…as long as you're a werewolf, you are a threat".

"Bonnie is going to break the curse", Tyler replied.

"You believe that don't you...I just have one warning for you, if I catch you or hear about you being around Bonnie…messing with her or anything like that, I will kill you", Damon said turning the key in the door, "now I'm letting you go".

Tyler walked out of the door, "Look, I didn't ask for this…"

"Yeah, yeah…who ever does", Damon replied as Tyler walked past her.

SSSSSS

Stefan met Elena and Bonnie at the site of Fells Church, "What's going on?" he asked with concerned eyes.

"I need you to find a doctor for me", Bonnie asked wringing her hands.

"What…what kind of doctor?" Stefan asked searching Bonnie and Elena's faces.

"A doctor that understands our _special_ needs".

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"I think…I think that Tyler may have bit me that night and…", Bonnie trailed off for a moment before she could speak again, "I think I may be dying".

**What will this doctor discover? And did Tyler actually bite Bonnie, because if he did...he will be first on Damon's hitlist. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! What's wrong with Bonnie, read on and see...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

Later that day, Damon walked into the Mystic Grille where Bonnie, Elena and Stefan were sitting in a booth. They were talking…whispering and when Bonnie noticed him, they stopped talking. "What are you three keeping from me?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing", Bonnie smiled as she moved over in the booth as Damon slid in next to her.

"Soo…what are we talking about prom dresses…prom themes…should I not worry about getting a hotel room after the prom?" Damon asked wiggling his eyebrow at Bonnie.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "I don't think I'm doing prom this year".

"Wait…what…I reserved my tuxedo and everything", Damon said.

"Bonnie…I've been looking all over for you, I called your dad and he said that you were gone…how could you leave the house after what happened earlier and if you're here, we could have went dress shopping", Caroline said charging over.

"Caroline...", Bonnie sighed.

"What happened earlier today?" Damon asked looking at Caroline.

"Bonnie fell down the stairs after she got dizzy…I told her that if this was a soap opera she would be the pregnant girl and…" Caroline went on but was interrupted by Elena putting her hand over her mouth.

"That's enough Caroline", Elena said pulling her away from the table.

"You compelled her!" Bonnie hissed.

"You fell down the steps after you got dizzy…what's going on there?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was sick a couple of days ago…apparently I still am…that's all".

"That's all…huh…so why wasn't this mentioned before…why didn't you call me?" Damon asked.

"Because it was hard enough trying to compel my dad to forget, I didn't want you hovering over me".

Damon looked over at Stefan, "You knew about this…they called you?"

"Elena called me, Bonnie wasn't too happy about that either".

"Uh, huh and no one thought to call me".

"We did call you, that's why you're here now", Bonnie answered, "excuse me, let me check on Caroline and Elena…", she said easing out of the booth as Damon stood up and she headed to the bathroom.

"What is wrong with her?" Damon asked.

Stefan looked towards the bathroom door, "I don't know…whatever is going on, they are not letting me in on the secret", Stefan lied.

"Whatever it is, it has something to do with the mutt, I can just feel it".

"Damon…just let Bonnie deal with whatever she's dealing with, do not go after Tyler".

"I'm leaving the mutt alone…I even let him go…"

"You let him go?" Stefan asked.

"Yup…we have a couple of weeks before the next full moon and I told him, if he comes around Bonnie I will kill him".

Stefan shook his head, "If you hurt him, you will lose Bonnie…and you don't want that, do you?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "No".

"Then back off", Stefan answered as Elena, Caroline and Bonnie exited the ladies room.

After leaving the Mystic Grille, Bonnie returned the boarding house. She knew that she should go home, especially if what she suspected was true—but she wanted to be close to Damon. She slipped into one of his black t-shirts and joined him in bed.

"Soo…the prom, did you girls make new plans?" he asked.

"We did…but I don't know if I'm going".

"Why?"

"Because you don't want to do that and I don't want to force you to do it…it's stupid anyway", Bonnie shrugged.

"Haven't you dreamed of the prom thing since you were a wee girl?"

"No, I dreamed about my wedding…do you want to talk about that?" Bonnie asked leaning closer to him and raising an eyebrow.

"Nooo…no…let's stick to prom, so if you can't do prom…what will we do that night, I have a couple of ideas", Damon smirked.

"I bet you do, but honestly as long as we are together…I will be fine".

"You sure?"

"Yes…Damon…you know, most people who know that I turned say I haven't changed at all…I'm still the same Bonnie".

"A little less judgey".

"Just a tinge", Bonnie said pinching her fingers.

"Just a tinge", Damon repeated smiling as he mimicked her fingers.

"But anyway…I think when I turned, a part of you changed with me…"

"I'm still the same", Damon replied.

"You're not…take my father for instance, I know he treats you badly, but you still try with him…if that was anyone else, you would have compelled them or ripped their hearts out or something because he could possibly get in the way of something that you want".

"Well…"

"You are a different person Damon and I want you to know that it has nothing to do with me…it's all you…the way you feel now, the way you act…it's all you, don't ever forget that or doubt that".

"Why are you saying this to me… are you going somewhere?" Damon asked searching her eyes concerned.

"Where could I possibly be going?" Bonnie smiled.

"Nowhere if you know what's good for you and this entire town", Damon said kissing her on the forehead as he lowered down on the bed and looked into her green eyes.

She touched his cheek as he closed the space between them with a kiss. Damon slipped the t-shirt over Bonnie's head as the rain began to fall outside and she turned her head to the side as he kissed her neck, she closed her eyes as the tears escaped and she wished that she could be with him like this forever.

SSSSS

"So who is this person?" Bonnie asked as she sat next to Stefan as he drove along the highway. She slipped out this morning with Stefan under the guise of going to school, but he was actually driving her to the doctor's appointment that he had set up for her.

"Someone I met a couple of years ago…she…she's like us".

"A vampire witch?" Bonnie asked.

"A vampire", Stefan replied.

"Soo…she spends her time treating vampires, but I thought you guys never get sick".

"There are other reasons why we may need to seek some medical attention or if something goes too far with a human that we may be involved with, we can get them treated discreetly".

"But will she know anything about me…I'm a hybrid, I would imagine that my make up is different from yours or even a human's".

"Well we will try and see, this is the best I can do Bonnie…I'm sorry".

"It's ok…do you know of anyone ever surviving a wolf's bite?" Bonnie asked as she looked out of the window.

"Bonnie…are you sure you were bitten by a wolf?" Stefan asked.

"What else could be wrong with me Stefan?"

"You may just be sick like you suspected, I mean…you're not a full vampire, so it is possible".

"I don't feel like this is just the flu or a cold…I have never felt like this before", Bonnie confessed.

"Well Dr. Chang will find out what's wrong and I it won't be that bad", Stefan said touching Bonnie's arm.

She nodded as she turned to look out of the car window.

SSSS

"Where is Bonnie?" Damon asked cutting Caroline off in the school hallway.

"I don't know…she's not here", Caroline said walking away from him.

"Where is she?" Damon asked catching up with her, "is Elena here…Stefan?"

"Elena is here…Stefan is not", Caroline said walking away.

Damon turned around in the hallway and spotted Elena at her locker. He sauntered up to her, "Where are Bonnie and my darling brother?"

"I don't know Damon".

"Oh you know…you have been sworn to secrecy…you know I don't like secrets Elena".

"Damon, I don't know where they are…can you just take a break for awhile?"

"No", he said grabbing a girl walking by the lockers, who started to scream but Damon tightened his grip around her neck, "now, we are they?"

"They went to Richmond…they went to visit her cousin Lucy", Elena answered as Damon loosened his grip on the girl and whispered in her ear as she smiled and walked down the hallway without looking back.

"Why would they go see Lucy and why wouldn't Stefan mention it to me".

"Because you are needed elsewhere", Elena answered.

"Where?"

"Bonnie's dad is throwing her a surprise birthday party next week and we have to get together to come up with a guest list and I thought you would want to be involved", Elena replied.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "You are a very bad liar".

"It's true…he is throwing her a party and I thought that you would at least want to be involved in some of the planning, she is your girlfriend after all".

"And her father requested my help?" Damon replied.

"Well not exactly, but I told him that you would like to be a part of it…and that Bonnie would want it too".

"Uh, huh and where would this party be?"

"The Lockwood mansion".

"The Lockwood…what…oh no…no…no".

"It will be outside, Bonnie's dad is adamant about it; he's close friends with Mayor Lockwood".

"Do you think it's safe for any of us to be at the Lockwood mansion…and when would this party be?"

"April 19th".

Damon shook his head, "Definitely not".

"Damon, this is important to Bonnie's father and if he sees that you're trying…"

"April 19th is the next full moon".

"The family won't be there, they're taking Tyler to visit colleges that weekend".

Damon looked at Elena with a doubtful smirk, "If you are lying to me and this is just a way to distract me from what's really going on, I will kill someone…I swear I will do it".

"I know…and I am not lying to you", Elena replied.

"You better not be", Damon said walking away as Elena took a deep breath.

SSSS

"Stefan…it's been soo long", the short Asian woman wearing a white coat smiled as she opened her office door and hugged Stefan. Bonnie looked at the woman, she looked soo young.

"Hello Dr. Chang, it has been a long time", Stefan grinned as Bonnie stood behind him apprehensively.

"Stefan…you know better, call me Gloria…and who is this, girlfriend?" Gloria asked looking at Bonnie with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually…no…this is Bonnie, she's Damon's girlfriend".

Gloria looked at Stefan and then at Bonnie, "Death wish?" Gloria asked.

"You've met Damon, I assume?" Bonnie smirked.

"About 25 years ago…very handsome…psychotic…but handsome…so what brings you two here?"

Stefan looked at Bonnie as she suddenly couldn't speak. Gloria smiled at Bonnie, "Maybe you should come with me into the examination room…Stefan, you want to stay out here?"

Stefan nodded as he took a seat picking up a magazine. Bonnie turned around to look at Stefan who gave her a reassuring smile.

She nodded as she followed Gloria into the examination room. "Ok Bonnie, what exactly are you…you don't strike me as a vampire or a demon…and Stefan wouldn't bring you here unless you had something supernatural about you, so let me guess…witch?" she asked pointing.

"Well…yes…I am, but…"

"But what?" Gloria asked.

"I'm kind of a hybrid…vampire witch".

"No", Gloria said in shock, "I've heard that it was possible, but never actually met one…how?"

"Long story, Damon tried to save me and it didn't work exactly how he planned".

"Of course".

"So when did you…"

"Become a vampire?" Gloria asked as she slipped on latex gloves, "about 30 years ago…I found out I had cancer, I was dating a new guy…he told me that he had a way to save me and soo…he did. He didn't tell me however, that I would wake up with a bloodlust".

"And you're a doctor?"

"Yes, I had just finished my internship then and I continued practicing…but I make special appointments for supernaturals".

"I see".

"So what's wrong with you…I know it must be serious for Stefan to bring you here".

"A couple of weeks ago, I was in the woods…and I think a werewolf may have bit me".

Gloria's head instantly shot up, "A werewolf…that's not possible".

"They do exist".

"No, I mean if you were bitten…you wouldn't be here right now, unless your witch side is slowing the process".

Bonnie grimaced, "That's what I think is happening…I've been fighting what I thought was the flu for a couple of days…I've been dizzy…"

"Uh, huh", Gloria said as she touched Bonnie's neck.

"But there's one thing…"

"What?"

"The werewolf…he's my friend…god that sounds so ridiculous", Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Trust me I know…"

"He says that he didn't bite me because he heard my heart beating and that made him run away from me…that's silly because my heart hasn't beat in months".

Gloria nodded as she helped Bonnie lie back, "You're witch side is prominent…yes?" Gloria asked as she felt along Bonnie's abdomen.

"Yes…that's what everyone tells me, I still have all the sucky parts…I still have to go to the bathroom, I still have my little friend…you know, you would think when I turned that would have been the one thing to go away..." Bonnie rambled.

Gloria stopped moving her fingers along Bonnie's abdomen and put her stethoscope in her ears as she placed the bell cup on Bonnie's stomach and listened. "Hmmm", she said.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"I…well…I think I am kind of speechless at this point and I think I need to do some research, but I think I do hear a heartbeat".

"Wait…so that means, I do have a heartbeat?"

"A heartbeat is inside of you".

"What does that mean?" Bonnie asked sitting up.

"Give me a minute, I need to check something", Gloria replied standing up and leaving the room in a hurry.

Stefan walked into the room as Bonnie pulled her shirt down.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked looking at Bonnie with confused and concerned eyes.

"I…I don't know", Bonnie said as Dr. Chang pulled in a machine that looked like an ultrasound machine.

"Umm…what's going on?" Stefan asked.

"Something that is impossible…but I guess everything between us is impossible", Dr. Chang said turning on the machine, "Stefan, maybe you should leave".

"No…can he stay…please?" Bonnie asked looking at Stefan, who nodded at her.

Dr. Chang smiled as she lifted Bonnie's shirt up and placed gel on her abdomen. Bonnie listened to the machine hum as she looked at Stefan, who looked just as clueless as she did.

"And there it is…", Dr. Chang said pointing to the screen.

"Umm…there what is?" Bonnie asked.

"The heartbeat…not yours…but your baby's", Dr. Chang said with a slight smile on her face.

Bonnie shook her head as Stefan stuttered, "This is not possible…she's a vampire…she…Damon's…vampires can't reproduce".

Dr. Chang shrugged. "Two vampires maybe not…throw a witch in the mix and I guess anything is possible".

Bonnie looked at Stefan and laid back onto the examining table.

SSSS

Damon sat at the table at the Mystic Grille listening to Caroline and Elena come up with a guest list for Bonnie's birthday party. He was convinced that he was being played by them, but he had absolutely no proof that everything wasn't on the up and up.

"And Damon, we need you to distract her and bring her to the party", Caroline replied.

"Oh yes, she won't be suspicious that I'm bringing her to the Lockwood mansion…"

"Be creative", Elena answered, "and maybe if you are a good sport about this, Mr. Bennett won't hate you as much".

"I doubt that".

"Damon, if you're going to be a killjoy…you don't have to come", Caroline sniped.

"What was that blondie?"

Caroline glared at Damon.

"I will be there and I will bring Bonnie there as requested, it's a good thing those Lockwoods won't be there", Damon stated.

SSSSS

Stefan watched Bonnie out of the corner of his eye as they drove back to Mystic Falls. Ever since Dr. Chang made her declaration, Bonnie hadn't said much; even he listened to Dr. Chang in a detached state. He had never heard of a pregnant vampire, but Dr. Chang was convinced that it had something to do with Bonnie being a hybrid. Dr. Chang promised that she would do some research, but she wanted to monitor Bonnie closely to make sure that everything was ok. Stefan had to chuckle at the thought of Damon as a father. It was weird because being a vampire always meant one thing…that being a parent was out of the question.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked .

"How could this have happened?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan shrugged, "I guess when a witch's biological make up is a part of an equation, anything can happen".

"But…the baby…do you think it will be normal?"

"I don't know, but Dr. Chang will help as much as she can".

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't believe this…but then again, why shouldn't I?"

"When are you going to tell Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Damon…I don't think he's going to be happy about this…"

"Damon may not be expecting this…but happy, I think you may be surprised".

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't understand how this happened…I wonder did someone cast a spell on me or something…"

"Well maybe as time goes on you will find out what happened".

"And my father…how am I going to tell my father, he will lose it and he will lose it all over Damon…oh my god…this is not good", Bonnie said covering her face with her hands and bending down in her seat, as she felt sick.

Stefan took one of his hands and rubbed Bonnie's back, "Hey…are you happy about this?" he asked.

Bonnie sat up, looked at him and closed her eyes, "I'm surprised…shocked…I'm…wondering how this happened, but deep down…I know that this is a miracle for me, so who can't be happy about a miracle?"

Stefan looked at Bonnie and nodded as he continued on to Mystic Falls.

"But Stefan, you have to promise that until I tell Damon…no one can know about this", she replied, "please promise that".

"I promise you", Stefan answered.

SSSSS

Bonnie closed the door to her house and realized that her father wasn't home. She dropped her bag in the foyer and took a moment to breathe. Her head was spinning and had been since Dr. Chang announced that she was pregnant. Pregnant…a pregnant vampire witch…her life got more and more detached from reality as the weeks went on. However, she remembered when she first found out that she was a vampire. When she realized that she would have to watch everyone that she loved die around her…that she would have forever…and that she would never get to have children. She had spent time crying and agonizing over the fact that she would not have the life that she imagined that she would and now…now…she had a chance to have that life. Bonnie closed her eyes and smiled as she placed her hand over her stomach.

Bonnie headed upstairs and opened her door to see Damon lying on her bed reading one of her Cosmos. "Soo…how was your visit with Lucy?" he asked lowering the magazine to look at her.

"It was…interesting", she said.

"Was it…and is there any reason why you didn't tell me you were going or why you didn't ask me to take you instead of my brother?"

Bonnie smiled as she crawled up next to him in the bed, "I'm sorry…I just went to her to get some advice…and she gave it to me".

"Uh, huh and why couldn't I go with you?" Damon asked.

Bonnie smirked, "You and witches usually don't mix".

"Good point", Damon said.

"But now I feel a little better, so that's all that matters…right", Bonnie said lacing her fingers through his and placing her head on his shoulder.

"Yes…I guess", Damon said as he caressed her cheek and tried to figure out why she was still lying to him.

**Well...what do you think about that?**

**I will be on vacay for a week, so there will be no updates until I return :-(  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back from vacation and here's the new update. **

**Damon's suspicious as to what's going on...that can't be good for anyone. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Stefan removed his cup of blood from the microwave and turned around to see Damon looking at with his arms crossed, "Where did you and Bonnie go a couple of days ago?" Damon asked.

"To see Lucy", Stefan answered.

"Oh really…why?"

"Look, Bonnie spoke about going to see her and I offered…mostly because Elena needed Bonnie out of town while you guys planned the birthday party, you do remember that…don't you?"

"Yes, I remember…I'm in charge of getting her there…but there is something else going on with her and I think you know what it is".

"There is nothing wrong with Bonnie as far as I can tell, maybe questionable taste in boyfriends though", Stefan smirked.

"Funny…well it's a good thing there haven't been any traces of the mutt hanging around".

"Tyler understands that it would be best if he didn't hang around Bonnie", Stefan replied.

"Just so long as he does", Damon answered, "and now, if you will excuse me…I have to meet Mr. Bennett for lunch, for some reason he wants to talk to me".

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Who knows".

"Well don't do anything to make him angry at you".

"I am always a perfect gentleman", Damon smirked walking out of the kitchen.

SSSSS

"So is there a reason why you have to see the doctor again?" Elena asked as she and Bonnie sat in a booth at a diner on their way to see Dr. Chang.

Bonnie smiled. She had almost a week to digest the news that Dr. Chang gave her. She wasn't sure whether she was ready to be a mother, but she was looking forward to it. She was a little scared as to whether her baby would come out with fangs or whether it would come out casting spells, but she was just happy to know that she would be a mother.

A mother…she hadn't had one since she was 3, so she knew that she would make sure that her child knew what it felt like to have a mother's love and never feel alone. She was still debating on when and how to tell her father. She knew that he would absolutely lose his mind, blame Damon (maybe try to kill him) and declare that she had ruined her life. Her father had no idea that she had forever, so if she spent 18 years raising her miracle baby…that made her happy.

Then there was Damon…Damon was the wild card in this situation. She imagined that he would be a little confused, but eventually happy. She knew that he was protective of anything that he cared about and she hoped that that meant the child they created together. She wouldn't be able to do any of this without him.

"Yes…actually, that's why I wanted you to come with me this time…", Bonnie began.

"Oh my god…something's wrong, I noticed that Stefan had been acting different and he dodged all my questions", Elena panicked.

"Nothing is wrong per se".

"Ok…then what's going on, why do you have to see Dr. Chang?" Elena asked.

"Well when I went to Dr. Chang the first time, she found something and she wants me to come back so she can give me some more details".

"Details…what's going on?"

"Apparently, I'm pregnant", Bonnie said.

Elena eyes went wide as she leaned in closer, "Is that possible…I mean…with you being you and Damon being Damon?"

"I guess so…when witches are involved, I guess anything is possible".

"Oh my god!" Elena shrieked holding her hand over her mouth and reaching over to hug Bonnie, who started laughing, "I mean…are we happy…sad…what?"

"At first…I was shocked…confused and all that…but now, I'm coming around to it…I mean, I'm 17 and I never would have expected this…but I will be 18 soon and graduating from high school, but the thing is…I do have forever".

"Oh my god…who knows?"

"Stefan and that's it".

"Stefan...you haven't told Damon yet?"

"No, I'm waiting…he's planning some big thing for my birthday in a week, so I'm going to tell him then".

"Oh my god…what about your dad?"

Bonnie sat back and sighed, "That's one thing that makes me a little afraid…I mean, all my dad will is that I'm 17 years old and pregnant by some guy that he hates…he won't understand that I will be 17 forever or that I will be able to do everything that he always wanted me to do…and he also won't understand that this is amazing, this is something that I never imagined".

"I can't believe this".

"Neither can I…I mean, me…a mom…Damon…a father, it's almost…too amazing to be true".

"Well if you're happy, so am I", Elena grinned reaching across the table and hugging Bonnie.

SSSSS

Damon walked into the Mystic Grill and noticed Derrick Bennett sitting at a table on his cell phone. Damon took a deep breath and headed over. He would try not to rip Mr. Bennett's head off at the end of this conversation.

"Hello Mr. Bennett", Damon said standing over the table.

Derrick motioned for Damon to sit across from him, "I am glad that you could take time out of your busy schedule to meet with me", Derrick remarked sarcastically.

Damon swallowed down his smart comeback and nodded, "Well I figured this was about Bonnie, so I decided that I would make time".

"It is about Bonnie…I'm sure you know that her surprise party is in a couple of days and unlike what I wanted, Elena insisted that you be the one to bring her to the party".

"Well Bonnie's birthday is important to me".

"Yes, I'm sure…this is also my party to celebrate that she is graduating from high school and moving onto college…I'm just going to come straight out and tell you, I have made arrangements for Bonnie to attend the University of Amsterdam".

Damon narrowed his eyes, "Does Bonnie know anything about this?"

"Bonnie always knew there was a possibility that I could get her into this school and I have".

"Have you asked her if she actually wants to go to this place?"

"Bonnie will understand what an experience this will be for her, she knows that there is a world outside of Mystic Falls".

"And me?" Damon asked.

Derrick nodded, "Look, I will be truthful with you…I am not naïve about Mystic Falls and the things that go on around here…I know what my mother believed and I know to some degree, what she believed was true".

"You mean about things that go bump in the night?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that…I don't want my daughter involved in any of the evil that occurs in this town and something tells me that you are tied to it and I want my daughter away from the evil and away from you…which may be one and the same", Derrick replied.

Damon gripped the fork that was on the table, "Bonnie can make her own choices".

"True, she can…but do you think that you can compete with a father that she's loved her entire life?" Derrick asked.

"Actually, I think I can…because I've been here with her, while you were in Amsterdam ignoring her", Damon said standing up, "I was here when she had to deal with the aftermath of her grandmother dying…I was here for her when she needed me, you weren't and if you think that you can just pop up and give your daughter orders, you don't know who you're daughter is at all", and with that Damon walked away from the table.

Damon walked outside of the Mystic Grille and punched the wall, crumbling a brick in the building. He wished that it was Derrick Bennett's face. Derrick Bennett had no idea what Damon was capable of and had no idea that Bonnie was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. The bad part was that Damon had no idea how long he could keep his anger under control.

SSSSSS

Later that night, Bonnie sat at the desk in her room staring at the sonogram picture that Dr. Chang had given her later that day. She still could not believe that somehow she and Damon had managed to create a child. Thinking back, maybe they should have taken into consideration that she was a hybrid and not just assume that it was impossible that she could actually get pregnant from all of their _festivities_. She wanted to talk to Lucy so bad about this, but unfortunately Lucy had not returned any of her calls. Dr. Chang said that everything looked fine and that there was no indication that the baby was anything but human, but it was still too early to tell.

"What spell could possibly be that interesting?" Damon asked behind her as he stood behind her.

Bonnie slid the sonogram picture into the spell book and turned to him, "Just trying to see if I can piece something together to help Tyler before the next full moon".

"Still trying to help the mutt, huh?"

"Of course, he's my friend…even though I haven't spoken to him in weeks".

"And that's for the best", Damon replied.

"I know, but I am still going to help him", Bonnie replied, "and what brings you by?"

"Do I need an invitation to see my girlfriend?" Damon asked.

Bonnie stood up and walked over to him wrapping her arms around him, "No…never…how about you tell me what you have planned to for my birthday?"

"A night of debauchery", Damon smirked as he sat down on Bonnie's bed bringing him down with her.

"A night of debauchery…hmm…can't think of a better way for me to spend my 18th birthday".

"I would prefer to spend it at the boarding house".

"I know and what would we be doing at the boarding house?" Bonnie asked.

Damon lifted her up and brought her over to the bed, "Hmm…I think I can think of about 100 things to do…most of them naked".

Bonnie giggled, "I bet you could but alas…after you take me out, we can do at least 25 of those things".

"Only 25?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you're good…maybe 30", she grinned.

"30…well how about I list 1 through 5 now", Damon said starting to whisper in her ear.

SSSSS

Damon had snuck out before the sun rose and Bonnie snuggled deeper into the covers. She treasured sleep nowadays more than ever. As she turned to stare at the alarm clock, she heard her cell phone began to ring. She reached over and grabbed it, "Hello", she said sleepily.

"Bonnie, its Lucy".

"Lucy", Bonnie said sitting up, "I've been calling for weeks".

"I was on vacation…sorry…is it something you need?"

"Plenty…can I come see you?" Bonnie asked.

"You mean come to Richmond?"

"Yes…I need to see you immediately".

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked concerned.

"Things are…different".

"Ok…please come", Lucy answered.

"I will be there as soon as I can", Bonnie said hanging up the phone.

When Bonnie reached Lucy's home hours later, she felt a feeling of warmness come over her. It had been soo long since she felt that feeling; it was one she felt when Grams was around. She locked her car doors and headed up the stairs. Before she could knock, Lucy opened the door with a smile, "I figured that you would be coming to see me pretty soon".

"So you know?" Bonnie asked as she walked in and joined Lucy in the living room.

"Do I know what?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.

"That I'm pregnant".

"Aww…", Lucy nodded, "well I figured that it wouldn't be long the way the vampire looked at you".

"But how?" Bonnie said sitting down on the couch, "It's a well known fact that vampires can't reproduce".

"Two vampires…perhaps…a witch and a vampire? Not so much".

"But I'm also a vampire now...how is it possible?"

"When I broke the curse, there was a slight price".

"Which was?"

"I had to make your witch side more prominent…it already was, but I had to increase it…kind of like a failsafe. No one will be able to get into your head again…another witch would not have the power to curse you and by doing that, it dulled your vampire side".

"But that doesn't explain how Damon was able to…"

"A little magic my dear and anything can happen".

"You did a spell?" Bonnie asked.

Lucy just smiled, "I only did a spell to give you what your heart wanted".

Bonnie shook her head, "But will the baby be a witch…vampire…what?"

"I can't answer that".

Bonnie nodded.

"But everything is ok…you're healthy?"

"I am healthy…I'm fine…I eat food now just for the baby, of course".

"That's good…trust me, this baby will be a gift", Lucy smiled.

"I know…it already is, when I was turned…there was a part of me that could not let go of the fact that I would never have children and now I am…not at the age that I would have expected, but nevertheless this something that I am happy about".

"So are the Bennetts", Lucy replied.

"The Bennetts…like who because no one knows".

"Shelia…Emily…the Bennetts", Lucy replied looking up at the ceiling.

"I doubt my grandmother is happy about this".

"She's happy that you're happy", Lucy answered, "and trust me, we all had reservations about the vampire at first…but he's proved that he cares about you, if no one else…if we didn't believe that, the child you are carrying wouldn't have made it this far".

Bonnie placed her hand protectively over her stomach, "I'm also here for another reason".

"That would be?"

"Do you know of any spell that could break the werewolf curse?" Bonnie asked.

"Why would you be interested in that?" Lucy asked.

"I have a friend…"

"I see".

"And he's not a bad person…but I just want to help him, that's all".

"Breaking a werewolf curse…that is not easy".

"I know…but if you could just give me a starting point or something to help, that would be good".

Lucy looked at Bonnie and shook her head, "Always trying to be the good little witch and friend".

"People count on me", Bonnie said.

"Well one very special person counts on you now and they need to come first", Lucy said touching Bonnie's stomach.

"I know…but…I need to help Tyler".

Lucy sighed, "Ok…let's crack open some of these books and see what we have".

SSSSS

Damon stood in the mirror fixing his tie as Stefan entered his room, "I'm about to head over to the mansion, remember you are supposed to get Bonnie there by 7:30".

"Yes, I remember…how could I forget, you…Elena…Caroline…and even Mr. Bennett have made that clear many times", Damon snapped as he ripped off his tie and threw it on the dresser.

"Is something wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Mr. Bennett informed me a couple of days ago that he planned to tell Bonnie that he made it possible for her to go to the University of Amsterdam".

"So".

"Soo…she may just take him up on his offer", Damon replied.

"I have a feeling she won't…her friends are here, she's not going to Amsterdam…especially not in her condition", Stefan said picking up Damon's tie and helping him with it.

Damon grabbed Stefan's hands, "What do you mean in _her_ condition".

"Being a vampire witch hybrid, I don't think she wants to be around people she doesn't know or don't know her".

"You're right…it's just that Bonnie is different around her father, sometimes I think that he has a hold on her that I will never have".

"Damon, don't let any of that ruin this night…it's her birthday, make it a good night for her".

"I will…thanks Little Brother and you better get to the mansion and make sure its mutt free before I get there with Bonnie".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…hey what did you get Bonnie for her birthday?" Stefan asked.

"It's a secret", Damon winked as Stefan nodded and headed out of the room.

An hour later, Damon arrived at the Bennett house. He noticed that Derrick's car was gone, so that meant that he was already on his way to the mansion and Damon was grateful. He rang the doorbell and suddenly the door opened on its own. He stepped inside and walked into the living room. "Bonnie?" he asked.

Then he noticed her walking down the stairs. She looked amazing. She was dressed in a Grecian inspired white dress, her hair cascaded down her back in loose curls and she was smiling at him. She was positively glowing and he felt like the luckiest vampire in the world, "Wow", he breathed.

"Hi", she grinned coming over to him and hugging him.

"You look amazing".

"Well it's a special night, I thought that I would get extra spiffy", she winked.

"And so you did".

"Are you ready to go?" Bonnie asked walking over to check her purse, "I have some things I want to talk to you about".

"What things?" Damon asked wrapping his arms around her waist resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I will tell you later…"

"Hmm…", he said kissing her on the neck.

Bonnie closed her eyes, "Damon, shouldn't we go…"

"I think we have some time…", he said slowly pulling down the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Damon", she breathed as he turned her around to face him.

"Where did your dad go?"

"He went out some colleagues…he left like an hour ago".

"That means we have a lot of time".

"Damon", she replied again.

Damon slipped her dress off, "Don't worry…wherever we're going, they will wait on us", he said walking her over to the steps backwards.

SSSSS

Stefan walked over to Elena who was making sure that all of the decorations were perfect. "So he should have her here in about 30 minutes?" Elena asked checking her watch.

"Yes…don't be so nervous", Stefan said.

"She told me what's going on…she told me that she's pregnant".

"Oh".

"And she said she's going to tell him tonight, now depending on how he reacts will determine how well this party goes", Elena replied biting her lip.

"Damon will be happy…or as close to happy as Damon can get of course", Stefan reassured her as his gaze went across the yard to see Derrick Bennett, laughing and joking with Mayor Lockwood.

"What is he doing here?" Stefan asked tensing up as he noticed Tyler walking down the steps with Caroline and Matt.

"I…I don't know, they weren't supposed to be here", Elena stumbled over her words.

"This is not good…not good at all", Stefan said heading over to Tyler with Elena in tow.

"Elena…Stefan…I think this party will be a success", Caroline grinned.

"Yes…Tyler, can we speak with you for a moment?" Stefan asked.

Tyler sighed as he headed away from Caroline and Matt with Elena, "You weren't supposed to be here", Stefan replied.

"I know…the trip got canceled, trust me…I will be gone as soon as I wish Bonnie a happy birthday, I am planning to chain myself up in the gatehouse", Tyler whispered.

"Just make sure that all you do is wish Bonnie a happy birthday, my brother won't like this and I don't want this party to turn into a warzone", Stefan replied.

"I understand that", Tyler snapped as he walked away.

"I don't like this", Elena sighed.

"Neither do I", Stefan agreed.

SSSSS

Damon softly kissed Bonnie as they lay in bed entangled in the sheets, "You know, we should stay like this all night…this is exactly how I want to celebrate your birthday", Damon said touching her cheek.

"And then you will have to answer to everyone as to why I blew off my surprise party", Bonnie smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on…I know that there's a surprise party, no need to cover anymore…so we should get dressed and go…I bet we are already late", Bonnie said sitting up and starting to climb out of bed.

Damon grabbed her arm and reached over to remove something from his jacket pocket, "I have something to give you first…you're birthday present".

"Oooh", Bonnie grinned as she got back into the bed, "what is it?"

Damon held up an emerald ring, "It's actually a family heirloom; my father gave it to my mother when he asked her out for the first time".

"Is this what people got back then for a first date?" Bonnie asked admiring the ring.

"Well…it was something that my dad gave…but I thought I would give it to the woman that I loved", Damon said slipping it on Bonnie's right finger, "and just so you know, this is not an engagement ring…this is a…if you act right, you may get an engagement ring in about 50 years".

Bonnie laughed as she shook her head, "I love you", she giggled as she kissed him.

**Calm before the storm? I think yes. **


	8. Chapter 8

**No need to say anymore...here's the update! Let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

Damon helped Bonnie out of the car and guided her towards the mansion's garden, "Now, you better act surprised because they will blame me if they believe you knew about the party", Damon whispered in her ear.

"Of course", Bonnie answered as he guided her towards the crowd of people.

Damon could see Mr. Bennett standing next to Mayor Lockwood and then he noticed Tyler and his jaw clenched.

"Surprise!" the crowd screamed as Bonnie removed her blindfold and took in all the guests as Elena and Caroline rushed over and hugged her tightly.

"What is the mutt doing here?" Damon asked as Stefan walked over next to him.

"The trip got canceled".

"What a coincidence", Damon rolled his eyes.

"Come and get something to drink with me…don't ruin this night by acting like a jealous lover", Stefan said pulling Damon over to the bartender.

After greeting most of the other guests, dancing with Elena and Caroline and eating some food, Bonnie looked around the garden and noticed Tyler with Matt. She had not seen or spoken to him in weeks, but she knew that she had to share her news with him. She walked over to him after greeting a few more guests.

"Happy Birthday, Bon!" Matt said hugging her.

"Thanks".

"Happy Birthday Bonnie", Tyler said hugging her.

"Thanks…I wanted to umm…talk to you for a moment, are you ok with that?"

"Sure…you want to go somewhere private?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, give me some time to mingle and I will meet you…"

"In the gatehouse in about 15 minutes?" Tyler asked.

"That works", Bonnie answered walking away unaware that Damon had been listening to the entire conversation.

Bonnie walked away from Tyler and over to her father, "Daddy…did you plan this?" she asked hugging him tightly as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Of course I did…my little girl is growing up and I wanted her to be celebrated, I know you've had a rough year".

"Thanks…this is great…and you allowed Damon to be a part of it, I appreciate it".

Derrick nodded, "Hey, I was going to wait to make this announcement…but I will tell you first, I've made arrangements for you to attend the University of Amsterdam on scholarship".

"Why would I want to do that?" Bonnie asked.

"Because it would be amazing experience Kitten and we would be closer to each other".

"What's wrong with me going to Mystic Falls University, I would see you when you came home just like always".

Derrick grimaced, "I was waiting to tell you this, but after your graduation I'm going back to Amsterdam…for good".

Bonnie shook her head, she was sure she did not hear him right, "For good…what does that mean, that you will be working there occasionally…just like always?"

"No, the company is opening up an office there and they want me to head it up".

"What?"

"That's why I want you to go to school there…I won't be coming home that much, if not only two times a year and I want you with me".

Bonnie looked at him as tears appeared in her eyes, "I thought you were going to try to stay here?"

"Bonnie, this is a great opportunity…this is what I've been working for and that's why I made it easier for you to come live there with me".

"I'm not leaving Mystic Falls", Bonnie stated.

"I think you need to give this some thought".

"I don't need to give this any thought", Bonnie replied.

"This is because of Damon isn't it…let him go…Bonnie, he is not the person for you".

"He is the person for me", Bonnie said turning to walk away.

Derrick grabbed her arm, "We are family Bonnie".

"Damon is my family too and he puts me first", Bonnie said, "now, please let me go".

Derrick let Bonnie go, "We will discuss this more later".

Bonnie shook her head as she headed out of the garden towards the gatehouse as she wiped her eyes.

Damon watched as Bonnie moved across the garden towards the gatehouse and excused himself from the conversation with Stefan and Elena following the path that Bonnie took.

Bonnie entered the gatehouse where Tyler was pacing, "Bonnie, what's wrong?" Tyler asked coming over to her and looking into her eyes.

"My father…he…it's nothing".

"No tell me", Tyler said.

"No…we don't have a lot of time, the moon will start to rise in awhile and I know that you need to get ready for it".

"Yes".

"But I want you to know that I have been working on a spell, I got some help and it's almost ready".

"Almost ready…what about now?" Tyler asked.

"It's not ready yet…I mean…I can't be sure", Bonnie replied.

"But I need it now…I don't want to turn into that monster tonight, I don't", Tyler said suddenly grabbing onto her arms.

"Tyler…I'm sorry…I can't try it until I'm sure…"

"Damn it Bonnie!" Tyler exploded, "then why tell me…why would you give me hope if you weren't ready to help me…now I have to think about maybe having a future when I don't turn into a monster at every full moon…thanks!"

"I'm sorry…I'm trying", Bonnie said, "but you need to calm down or…"

"Or what…or what Bonnie?" he asked charging towards her.

Bonnie could feel her body temperature drop as she felt the fear creep up, "Tyler…please…calm down".

He balled up his fist and hit the wall next to her head, "Tyler…please calm down, listen to me…I know the spell will be ready by the next full moon".

"Try it now".

"I can't try it now", she said.

He grabbed her and shook her, "Try it now!"

"Tyler stop…I'm pregnant, don't…", she said and he immediately let her go.

"You're pregnant?" he asked as if he gained some clarity at that moment.

She nodded, "Yes…I am…do you remember that night in the woods, when you and I were there and…" she began, but was interrupted by Damon's voice.

"You're pregnant…by the mutt?" Damon asked standing in the doorway staring at them with his blue eyes blazing.

Bonnie shook her head as Tyler began to pace the room like a caged animal.

"Damon…no…it's…", Bonnie began.

"It's not what!" he flew over and looked down at her, "I heard what you said…you two…in the woods…the night I found you, you were together with him and what…the sex got rough when he turned into a wolf…you're carrying his baby?"

"Damon…that's not it", Bonnie tried to explain.

"Oh I think it is…I know that I can't create any children", Damon said.

"Get out", Tyler said calmly.

"Get out…you've been with my girlfriend and you think you can tell me what to do", Damon said as he vamped out, "I will rip you apart".

"Get out!" Tyler barked loudly as Bonnie noticed his eyes turn that amber color.

"After I rip you apart", Damon said charging towards Tyler.

"Damon…don't!" Bonnie said jumping in front of him, but Damon pushed her to the side and onto the floor as Tyler began to make noises of pain and jumped out of the nearby window closely followed by Damon.

"Stefan", Bonnie whispered as he felt a pain in her abdomen as she tried to stand up and fell back down to the floor. Within seconds, Stefan was standing in the gatehouse with frantic eyes.

"We have to find them…they could kill each other", Bonnie said as Stefan helped her up off of the floor as she held a hand over her stomach and saying a quick spell, before heading out of the window with Stefan.

Damon searched the woods like a mad vampire. He could hear Bonnie's words over and over in his head, _Tyler stop…I'm pregnant, don't…_he was such a fool to believe that he could have happiness. Such a fool to think that he could change and that he would finally get what he always wanted; someone who loved him and accepted him with all his faults. In the end, she had betrayed him just like that bitch Katherine and when he was done with the mutt, he would handle her as well…he would make her hurt…make her heart break , just like she had his. He would start with her father and then the other witch.

"Where are you mutt!" Damon called.

"Damon!" Stefan called from behind him.

"Go back to the party, Stefan!" Damon shouted as he scanned the woods.

"I'm not letting you do this…this would be suicide", Stefan said grabbed Damon's arm.

Damon flung Stefan away from him and into a tree, "Where are you mutt…show your face…so I can rip it off!" Damon screamed.

"Damon", Bonnie said coming through the clearing, "please…stop…calm down".

Damon turned to face her. Her white dress was dirty…and it was a perfect way to describe her and their relationship, something that was pure that had been dirtied up.

"You shut up!" he ordered her, "I knew something was going on…you have been lying to me…and you've been sleeping with the mutt and got pregnant by him, do you remember what happened when you found out that I slept with Alexis…I am going to make your life a living hell".

"Damon, this baby is yours!" Bonnie yelled back at him, "you have to believe me".

"Am I supposed to believe that…what kind of fool do you take me for?" he asked as he grabbed her by her arms as a growl came from behind them.

Damon turned around, letting her go and he could see the wolf standing behind them showing his fangs.

"Finally…I am going to rip you apart", Damon said running towards Tyler as Tyler leapt into the air.

Bonnie watched as everything happened in slow motion as she screamed, "Nontransformivism!" and began chanting just as she and Lucy practiced for days. A bright light flashed throughout the woods and Bonnie shielded her eyes along with Stefan.

When they could see again, Tyler was nowhere to be found and Damon was lying on the ground with blood escaping his shoulder. Bonnie immediately ran over to him as he started to convulse on the ground, she held her hand over the bite wound as Stefan rushed over to her, "Help me Stefan…help", she pleaded as she went on auto pilot trying to remember any spell that could help him, "Tyler bit him".

Stefan came over to stand next to her as she said prayers to whomever would be listening for a spell. She stood up and wiped the blood on her hands on her dress and lifted her arms up and closed her eyes as she began to chant, Stefan looked around as he Damon became surrounded by a ring of fire as Bonnie continued to chant and Damon stopped convulsing.

**Damon definitely got a chunk taken out of him by Tyler, but he kinda deserved it for the way he treated Bonnie. Act first, think later...that's Damon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all of the reviews, comments and questions. I am absolutely certain without your encouragement and reviews that I would not be on my second and third fanfic at this point! So thank you for reading and the comments! They are greatly appreciated. **

**As for Damon, yes I believe that Bonnie as well as Damon (IF he lives) will realize that both of their actions got them to this point. If Bonnie had told Damon the truth about the baby, maybe he wouldn't have jumped to conclusions...maybe if Damon would have trusted Bonnie, things wouldn't have come to the point that it did? But then again...what fun would that be? ;-p**

**As for Bonnie's father, he doesn't like Damon because...well...that will be discussed a little later. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...everyone else does. **

Bonnie sat next to Damon's bed back at the boarding house dressed in her dirty and bloody white dress. Elena and Caroline were somehow able to do damage control at the party. They informed everyone that Damon had been attacked by a wild animal and Bonnie went with him and Stefan to the hospital. Mr. Bennett was beyond furious, but Elena explained to him that she would take care of Bonnie.

"He should be waking up…why isn't he waking up Stefan?" Bonnie asked frantically as she grabbed his hand.

"It's ok Bonnie, you did the spell right…the one to save a vampire from a wolf bite?"

"I don't know if it worked…I can't tell if he will be ok…maybe I should give him some of my blood", she replied as she vamped out and started to bite into her wrist, as Stefan grabbed her arm.

"Bonnie, you can't do that…it won't work", Stefan said gently.

"How do you know that…my blood is different".

"Bonnie…he was bitten, it won't do anything".

"Why do you say that…it didn't work for Grams and it won't work for Damon…stop telling me that I can't save him", she broke down into tears as Stefan held onto her.

"Bonnie come on…please…you have to calm down…for the baby", Stefan whispered in her ear.

Bonnie covered her eyes as she tried to get her breathing under control, "You're right…you're right".

"Hey, he will be ok…he's too mad at you to just die", Stefan smirked, trying to hide his apprehension.

Bonnie looked at Damon, "You wake up so I can show you how wrong you were!" she smacked Damon's face.

Damon didn't move.

"Bonnie, maybe you should go get something to eat...if he wakes up, I will let you know".

"No…no…I'm staying right here", she shook her head wiping her eyes.

"Bonnie, get something to eat…for the baby", Stefan said.

Bonnie shook her head, "Ok…I'm going to get something small and I will bring it up here".

"Ok", Stefan said rubbing her back as she walked out of the room.

Stefan turned to Damon, "You better wake up, I refuse to raise your kid alone with Bonnie…because since it's yours, it will be a hellion and only you deserve that".

Bonnie opened the cabinet and took out some crackers as Elena entered the kitchen. "Hey, I bought you some cake", she smiled as she looked down at the Red Velvet cake placed before her.

"Thank you…I'm sure the entire town is talking about what happened at Bonnie Bennett's party".

"Trust me, people had a good time…your dad is not exactly happy though".

"I will talk to him, but I can't deal with him right now…I can't go anywhere until Damon wakes up".

"How are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm ok…I did a spell to protect the baby…so the baby's ok, the only person that is in trouble is Damon…and Tyler, has anyone heard from him?"

Elena shook her head.

"I hope he never comes back", Bonnie said tearfully as she took a bite of her cake.

After eating her cake and talking with Elena for awhile, Bonnie walked up to Damon's bedroom and got in bed with Damon. His shirt was off and his shoulder wound was bandaged. She could see that he was still bleeding and that signaled to her that he still was not healing. She bit into her wrist and dripped some of blood into a cup and then forced it into his mouth. "Stefan says this won't work, but he doesn't know everything…you do not get to die on me Damon Salvatore, do you hear me?" Bonnie whispered in his ear, "I love you…you are the only person I have ever loved like this…you are the one who told me that we had forever and I believed you, don't make me feel like I shouldn't have".

Bonnie placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes, "I need you", she whispered.

SSSSS

_Damon stood in a room surrounded completely in darkness, but he could hear the sound of footsteps around him. "Who's there…show yourself", he said vamping out. _

"_Oh he wants to show us his teeth…isn't that sweet", a light airy voice said from behind him. _

"_Well that is really all he can do at this point", a deeper feminine voice said on one of side of him. _

"_Show yourselves!" Damon barked. _

_Suddenly the room was illuminated by candles and Damon was face to face with Emily and Shelia Bennett. "Oh great…I'm in hell…this is what hell is like"._

"_If this was hell, we wouldn't be here…you would be though", Shelia said folding her arms. _

"_Damon, this is not hell", Emily replied calmly, "this is just a place that you needed to be at this time"._

"_Oh really…why…because you're great great great whatever granddaughter is a whore?" Damon smirked. _

_Shelia held out her hand and Damon found himself pinned to the wall, "Don't you ever speak of a Bennett like that", Shelia hissed. _

"_Damon, you are soo wrong…soo very wrong", Emily replied, "you and Bonnie, it was something that I saw a long time ago…that is why I made that deal with you"._

"_What are you talking about…she's pregnant…a vampire can't have kids…so she must've been with someone who can and that's not me…but the mutt, he can have kids"._

_Shelia rolled her eyes, "As much as it pains me to say this, Bonnie is having your child…the Bennetts saw fit to have it be, so it is…I didn't vote for Bonnie to have your child, but I was outvoted…Emily sees more in you than I do"._

"_Shelia, he has saved Bonnie more than once…he loves her…you have to admit that"._

"_Yes…he only tried to kill her once because he thought he was you!"_

"_I betrayed him…he was angry, but Damon has changed and because you have changed…we helped Bonnie save you tonight, we helped her and broke the rules just tonight because we know that she needs you…the child that we made happen will need you…and despite your attitude right now, you need her"._

_Damon scoffed, "So what you are telling me is that the Bennetts somehow broke every rule and allowed me to knock up one of your own…interesting…why?" Damon asked. _

"_When the baby is born…you will see", Emily replied as she disappeared. _

"_Oh and she leaves you", Damon rolled his eyes looking at Shelia. _

_Shelia walked over to him, "You only get one chance Damon, you hurt my granddaughter or my great granddaughter and I will make sure you don't make it next time a wolf takes a bite out of you or a stake finds its way into your body", Shelia smirked as she disappeared. _

_Damon dropped to the floor as all the candles went out, "Judgey ass witches", he whispered. _

SSSSS

Damon opened his eyes to Bonnie's head on his chest. She was sleeping deeply and was out of the birthday dress and in his t-shirt and some shorts. He looked down at her hand and she had the emerald ring that he had given her on. He reached down and placed his hand in between them touching her stomach lightly. He knew that his 'meeting' with Shelia and Emily was not a dream (or a nightmare, rather) and it was real. Bonnie was pregnant…pregnant with his kid? How did that happen? There was one thing that worked for him as a vampire—not being able to make children; but now, looking at Bonnie sleeping next to him and he realized that this was one exception that he didn't mind. He brought his hand up to her cheek and touched it.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him, "Damon", she whispered.

"Yeah, somehow I survived a wolf biting me…imagine that…and I knocked you up, I'm a pretty special vampire…", he smirked, "or I have a pretty special girlfriend".

"Oh my god", she said kissing him, "so you believe me?"

"I believe you…you…Shelia…Emily…", he went on.

"My Grams…Emily…what do they have to do with anything?" Bonnie asked.

"It doesn't matter now", he said pulling her closer to him, "I overreacted last night".

"You mean four days ago…yes, you did…but I can understand why, I lied to you about a few things regarding Tyler and I know how crazy it sounds to hear that something that was never believed to be possible is suddenly possible".

"How long did you know?" Damon asked.

"Only a couple of weeks, Stefan took me to see Dr. Chang…"

"Ahhh…the trip to go see Lucy…why didn't you ask me to go?"

"Because I actually did believe for a moment that Tyler bit me and I was dying and I didn't want you to know that".

"Tyler…where's the mutt, I owe him".

"I don't know…I did the spell to break the curse, but he hasn't been seen since that night".

"Good…because when he shows up, I'm going to rip him apart", Damon said.

"Damon…you better not…leave him alone, I can't go through this again and someone else to worry about now".

"Who Damon Jr.?" Damon smirked.

"Cute…no, my father…he is not happy about his perfect party, the fact that I am not going to Amsterdam and he doesn't know that I'm pregnant…soo…yeah", Bonnie frowned.

"Well can we not talk about that now, I just want to lay here with you and come up with names for the kid", he said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

"Do you want to know how this happened?"

"Well Shelia and Emily told me a little..."

"Lucy was apparently the catalyst, when she broke the curse...she changed me…she made my witch side more prominent and dulled my vampire side and I believe she somehow created a way for me to have kids".

"I see…and they picked me as the lucky guy…that still blows my mind", Damon shook his head.

"Are you happy about this?" Bonnie looked up at him with those green eyes shining.

"Happy…you mean, I get my own little person to corrupt…sounds like fun to me".

"Damon!" Bonnie hit him in the chest.

"No…honestly, I'm still in shock…but this doesn't feel bad…it's definitely not a mistake. I think I came to grips a long time ago that I would never be a dad and a part of me wasn't upset about that. My father wasn't the best and I wasn't sure I would know how to be one…"

"As fiercely protective as you are of me…you will be a great father".

"You know…your ancestors told me if I hurt you they would take me out", Damon smirked.

"And do you believe that?"

"Most definitely…you Bennetts are powerful", Damon nodded, "but there is something about you my Bennett, that drives me absolutely crazy".

Bonnie closed her eyes as Damon kissed her on the nose and pulled her closer to him.

SSSSS

While Bonnie showered, Damon walked into the kitchen to get some blood. After four days in a vampire coma, he needed some blood. He needed his energy to deal with Mr. Bennett. When he walked into the kitchen, Stefan blinked, "Wait…you're awake", Stefan grinned coming over and hugging him tightly.

"Whoa brother…if I didn't know any better, I would think that you actually missed me or something", Damon smirked.

"Well I am relieved that you are awake, that means that I won't be stuck playing daddy to your kid".

"And you knew", Damon said.

"Yes…and now, you believe?" Stefan asked.

"Well yes…the Bennetts cornered me while I was in a coma and basically forced me to believe".

"Good…I thought I would need to vervain you and throw you in the cell downstairs if you didn't".

"Well all I heard was Bonnie talking to the mutt and things got a little crazy, but everything is great now…no problems, except that we have to talk to her dad".

"Oh yes…and let me tell you, from what I understand…he is not happy. The way he sees it, you ruined his party with his daughter and you are taking her away from him…at least that's what Elena told me that Bonnie told her".

"I think he may try to kill me now", Damon said drinking blood right out of the bag.

"It's a possibility", Stefan replied.

"Great", Damon deadpanned.

When Bonnie and Damon walked into the Bennett house, Derrick wasn't home and Damon was somewhat grateful. He needed some time to pull all of his composure together so he wouldn't reach out and kill Derrick as soon as he walked through the door.

"I really have to go to the bathroom, if my dad comes in…do not make him mad before I come back, ok?" Bonnie stared at Damon.

"I promise", he smirked as she headed upstairs.

Damon walked around the living room looking at the pictures of Bonnie through the years. She was a cute kid…he wondered would their kid look like her or him…he would prefer her, but if the kid could inherit his eyes that would be ok. He could not believe that the Bennetts would do such a thing—make it ok for him to get one of them pregnant, but there had to be a reason why. He wasn't sure of the reason at the moment, but he couldn't deny the good feeling he felt inside.

As he touched one of the pictures of Bonnie from the present, he heard the front door open and Derrick walked in. As soon as he saw Damon, he rolled my eyes. "How did I know when Bonnie said that she was coming home, that she would be coming home with you?"

"Good afternoon Mr. Bennett".

"I see you've healed from your animal attack…that's good, considering that Bonnie has spent every waking moment with you since it happened…on her birthday…I'm sure it was one that she will never forget".

"I apologize, there was an unexpected event that…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…so why is my daughter bringing you here with her when she said that she has something to talk about?"

"I guess you will have to ask Bonnie", Damon answered glancing towards the stairs hoping that the little vitch will appear sooner or later.

Derrick nodded as Bonnie began walking down the stairs, "Daddy…hi!" she grinned as she walked over to him hugging him.

"Hey, you look good…better than a couple of days ago", Derrick remarked.

"Well Damon's better, so am I…can we go sit down?" Bonnie asked motioning over to the couch.

"Sit down…this is serious…you're not getting married are you?" Derrick asked raising an eyebrow.

"No Daddy", Bonnie laughed as she sat down on the couch with Damon as Derrick sat in his chair.

"So what do you have to say?" Derrick asked.

"Well…as I said before, I am not going to the University of Amsterdam…my life is here…in Mystic Falls and no place else".

"I can not believe that you are giving up your life for this guy…Bonnie, there are soo many things in this world other than him. You are too young", Derrick said.

"Dad…this is not just about Damon, Dad…", Bonnie said moving closer to her father, "this is about the new person that I am, I've changed a lot over the past couple of months and one change is that…I'm…I'm going to have a baby".

Derrick looked at Bonnie and then at Damon, before anyone could react Derrick jumped up out of his chair and grabbed Damon by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall, "I knew you were bad news…I knew that you would ruin her life and look at what you've done, you got my daughter pregnant…she's only in high school…I could have you arrested!"

Bonnie stood up and tried to pull her dad off of Damon as she noticed Damon was trying his best not to vamp out, "Daddy…this is not Damon's fault", Bonnie said grabbing her father's arm.

"How is it not?" Derrick asked turning to her and letting Damon go, "he's much older than you…he knew the risks…"

"And I knew them too, Daddy…I am not sad about this, I am happy and I want you to be too".

"Have you been brainwashed, you just turned 18…you are going to college…how do you expect to do that when you have a baby and I know that Johnny Danger here won't be around to take care of the kid either".

"Daddy, you don't know Damon", Bonnie said.

"I don't even know _you_ anymore", Derrick sighed, "you used to be my perfect little girl…you used to be someone who I knew would do whatever it took to succeed and now, I don't know who you are".

Bonnie bit back her tears, "I'm sorry to hear that Daddy...but I'm not surprised that you don't know who I am, you were never here long enough to really find out…excuse me", Bonnie said pushing past her father and Damon to run up the stairs.

Damon turned to Derrick Bennett and suddenly he couldn't keep it in any longer, he showed his true face as his fangs came out and the webbed veins around his eyes appeared, before Derrick could react he found himself on the floor with Damon on top of him, "You know, I could kill you right now and make sure that no one ever found your body", Damon growled.

"I knew it…I knew that you were one of them", Derrick said without fear looking directly into Damon's vamped out face.

"Then you know I have no problem snapping your neck and going on with my day then".

"My daughter deserves better than you…she deserves better than some vampire that will break her heart, use her for his own selfish needs and then walk away…she deserves someone that could love her and care for her".

"Like a human…someone like you…that chose his job over his daughter over and over again?"

"You don't know anything about me and my daughter".

"I don't want to know anything about what you think your relationship with Bonnie is, but this is what will happen…you will spend a couple of days thinking over whether or not you want to lose your daughter and then you will come to her and apologize, you will realize that you are a horrible father and she didn't deserve anything that you said or done to her over the years…you will tell her that you wish her the best", Damon said looking directly into Derrick's eyes.

"You're going to have to do better than that…like I said, I know what you are and I can protect myself against it", Derrick said matching Damon's glare.

Damon shook his head as he stood up and Derrick stood up as well, "I don't understand", Damon began, "I don't understand how you can be like this towards Bonnie. She forgives you every single time you disappoint her…she's a good person, she always tries to be there for those who don't deserve it and you treat her like some afterthought…like some toy?"

Derrick shook his head, "I am leaving for Amsterdam as soon as my daughter graduates from high school in a week, I will leave knowing that my daughter's life is a mess and you're the cause of it…but it's because of my daughter that I'm not sending the town council after you and your brother. I will never accept my daughter with you or the life that you have condemned her too…but despite what you think, I love her and I would do anything for her".

"I would do the same".

"So you say, we shall see. But I will never trust you, you will always be the…thing…that helped my daughter destroy her life".

"That makes me happy", Damon answered, "I have enough friends".

"I decided!" Bonnie announced from the stairs causing both men to look up at her, "that you two are going to get along…that you Daddy, are going to accept that this is my life and that I will do everything that I set out to do and you, Damon will help me do whatever I need to do and we will make this work…I don't want any more fighting", she declared.

"Oh Bonnie…don't worry, we worked out our differences and we are the best of friends", Damon said grabbing Derrick, who looked as if he wanted to put a stake through his heart right then and there.

"Good", Bonnie declared.

**Well the secrets out...so what happens now...a happy ending?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Holidays to everyone! Thank you for all of the comments and reviews, I appreciate them and I appreciate you. This series has been rather fun to do and I think you for your encouragement and your interest!**

**Now, Bonnie's father was not exactly ignorant to what Damon is...but he kept quiet, I think that was a testament about how much he loves Bonnie. Bamon as parents...that would be interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...nothing...nothing.  
**

"Aren't you tired of this?" Damon asked leaning in Stefan's doorway as he watched his brother pick up his graduation cap and put it on.

"Well this is the last time I'm doing this, I'm going to Mystic Falls U next year and I think I may choose a career after that", Stefan smirked, "you need to think about doing that too".

Damon shrugged, "I rather do what I do now…"

"Oh really, well I guess since you're going to be a daddy pretty soon, you won't have as much free time…you will be watching the baby while Bonnie goes to school", Stefan smirked as he zipped up his gown.

"I think you're getting a kick out of this…I think you are taking some sick sadistic pleasure in knowing that Bonnie is having my baby".

"I find it funny because I can't imagine you changing diapers".

"Well if we have any luck, the baby will be a witch and it will be able to cast a spell and change its own diapers", Damon remarked.

"Not going to happen, this is something that the Bennetts cooked up for you, I am sure that they plan on torturing as much as they can with the baby".

"I know…trust me, I know".

"Are you ok with this?" Stefan asked, "I mean, I know you love Bonnie and all…but a baby, that's a big step".

Damon shrugged.

"I have to admit I'm kind of envious of you…I will never get to have this with Elena…we won't have any biological children…we won't have forever", Stefan replied.

"But you could have forever, if you wanted to".

Stefan shook his head, "I would never turn Elena".

"Are you sure about that, it will be a pretty sad day when you have to look at her wither away and die".

"And that's why I make sure that every day we have together is a great one", Stefan replied.

Damon nodded.

SSSSS

Bonnie walked down the steps of her house dressed in her cap and gown. Her father stood at the bottom trying not to smile, but failing. "Daddy, its ok…you can smile and be happy", Bonnie grinned as she walked over to him.

Derrick grinned as he grabbed her and hugged her tightly, "I am soo proud of you. I know that I've given you a hard time lately, but I love you and I only want the best for you".

"And I am getting the best, you don't have to worry".

"I will worry as long as you are with Damon", Derrick answered.

"Well Daddy, you will have a lot of grey hairs and I know you don't want that", Bonnie smirked.

"You have always had to grow up soo fast", Derrick said kissing her on the forehead, "are you ready to be a mother?"

"Well I love this baby more than I thought possible already, so I think I'm on the road to being a great mommy".

"And you promise me that you will go to school and have a career".

"Yes Daddy, I promise and just because you are moving to Amsterdam, doesn't mean that you won't know what's going on with me".

"I will be checking up on you and I will be back when you have the baby".

"I know", Bonnie said hugging him, "I love you Daddy, remember that".

"Always", Derrick said holding onto Bonnie.

SSSSS

"Your father didn't send one death glare at me today", Damon declared as he opened the door to the boarding house as Bonnie walked in.

"Well I think at the very least he realizes that you're not as bad as he thought".

"Or he just realizes that he won't be able to get rid of me".

"That could also be a possibility", Bonnie smiled as she plopped down on the couch, "today was an interesting day…graduation…you being there cheering me on, me…pregnant…it was weird".

"Which part?"

"Probably you because I am pretty sure when I started high school, I never would have guessed that I would have ended up with this life".

"Do you regret anything?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked at Damon, "Hmm…loaded question, do I regret being here with you…no…do I regret being pregnant now…no…do I regret being a vampire…a little…but I'm also not so crazy being a witch either".

"Well you should be happy, I think since you and I got together, you have saved a many of lives in Mystic Falls".

"How?"

"Well let's just say I'm not quite Stefan…and not quite the old Damon. I will be honest with you, when I agreed to give you that blood…it wasn't about saving you, it was about getting closer to Elena".

"I know".

"And when I first realized you turned, I did feel a little guilt over it…not a lot…and I have to be honest, I never thought it would turn into this".

"I hated you for your part in me turning…I was angry, but you know…I don't think I would have survived any of this without you and I can't imagine ever walking away from you or this".

"Switching gears…how do you feel about Tyler Lockwood still be missing?" Damon asked searching Bonnie's face.

"He almost killed you…a part of me hopes that he never comes back…but he was my friend and I tried to help him and I'm not sure that I did…I don't know, not to see him at graduation today was sad".

"I'm going to be honest with you, when the mutt comes back…I owe him one", Damon stated.

"Yes, yes…I know", Bonnie smiled rolling her eyes.

"So when are you packing up your stuff and moving in here?" Damon asked standing up and pulling Bonnie up with him and heading to the kitchen.

"Moving in here…I have a house and it's a lot friendlier than here", Bonnie said looking around the kitchen as Damon took out a bag of blood and emptied it into a cup.

"Wait…do you think I'm going to allow you to live at your house, unguarded with my baby inside of you…oh Miss Bennett, you are sadly mistaken".

"Allow me…I think you're the one mistaken, Mr. Salvatore", Bonnie said taking the cup and placing it into the microwave.

"I think they're arguing", Stefan said walking into the kitchen with Elena.

"Well its better than how we found them on prom night after they ditched it", Elena smirked.

"Yes…seeing my brother tied up on the couch with just his boxers on has scarred me for life".

"You know, we thought that you two would still be out celebrating the Happy Graduation", Damon said taking a sip of the cup of blood.

"We did and now we came here to celebrate, we just stopped in here for a moment before heading upstairs", Stefan replied.

"Nice…hey, Elena…has Stefan asked you to move in here yet?" Damon asked winking at Bonnie.

"No…why…Stefan were you going to ask me to move in here?" Elena asked turning to Stefan.

"Let's talk about this upstairs", Stefan glared at Damon as he motioned Elena out of the door.

"Why did you do that?" Bonnie laughed as she hit Damon the chest.

Damon shrugged, "He brought up when you left me in the living room tied up on prom night…which wasn't fair at all, I might add".

"How was it not…you said anything went".

"But I thought I said no powers?" Damon said walking over to her with hooded eyes.

"Did you…I don't remember", Bonnie smirked.

"You don't remember huh…"

"Nope".

Damon moved Bonnie against the counter, "Maybe we should reenact that night and jog your memory".

Bonnie looked up at him, "Well you have to catch me first", Bonnie said running out of the kitchen.

Damon sighed, "Sometimes that little vitch is too fast for her own good", and with that he took off after her.

SSSSS

Later that night, Bonnie lay sleeping next to Damon as he watched her next to him. He slowly moved the sheet down and placed his hand under her t-shirt and drew circles on her belly, "Hey you in there…I want you to know that you have one of the most beautiful, intelligent, brave mommy vitches ever and I want you to also know that you may not have the best dad in the world and I may not be the nicest or the most cuddly…I won't wear stupid wool sweaters or smoke cigars or come home and read the paper…but I will kill anyone that hurts you and that counts for something…oh and I will always be here for you…you got that kid".

Damon made sure that Bonnie was sleeping quietly before he softly placed a kiss on her stomach before pulling her closer to him and closing his eyes.

**Don't worry...there is an epilogue...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well we have come to the end of the 'Good' fics! I want to thank each and every viewer for leaving reviews and comments, I really appreciate them. This was my first jump into the Bamon fanfic world and it was a fun one. So thank you and here is the last chapter or rather...the Epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...nothing at all.  
**

Ten months later…

Damon could sense the sunlight drifting into the room, but he refused to open his eyes. Before, sleep was more like something he did because he had nothing else to do in the dead of the night, but now…sleep was his time just to have quiet. He moved his arm over his eyes, when he felt a weight on chest that just appeared out of nowhere. He opened one eye to see two greenish blue ones staring at him with all of the wonderment in the world.

"You", he mumbled.

He was rewarded with drool on his bare chest as he lifted the 11 pounds off of his chest, placed it beside him in the bed and looked at Bonnie slipping on her jeans, "Thanks…I was actually sleeping pretty comfortably".

Bonnie turned to him and smirked, "You're welcome…Sami wanted to wake her daddy!"

"Did you really want to do that Tabitha…or did your mommy plop you here because she was jealous that I was still sleeping".

"Her name is Samantha or Sami…not Tabitha…"

"And I still hate it, I like calling her Tabitha", Damon grinned as he looked at Sami who smiled back at him.

"Yeah…well…I have class, bottles are in the fridge downstairs", Bonnie smiled as she picked up her bag and kissed Sami and Damon rushing out the door.

Damon looked down at Sami and sighed, "You know, you can start showing the witch genes any time now".

Sam answered him with a gurgle, "Of course", he sighed getting out of bed carrying her with him out of the room.

He walked into the kitchen of the Bennett house and opened the refrigerator. He had tried unsuccessfully during Bonnie's entire pregnancy to get her to move into the boarding house. She rejected that idea numerous times. He even enlisted Stefan in his quest to get Bonnie and Samantha to move in. Stefan understood, even though Bonnie wanted to ignore it, that Samantha was a pretty special being. Although, Dr. Chang said that she saw no trace of Samantha being a witch—she did believe that she would start to manifest witch powers later on in life. Damon also knew that being who she was, Samantha could be in danger from all kinds of supernatural beings if anyone ever got the idea that she existed. Bonnie refused to consider moving into the boarding house and he was currently trying to find a very persuasive way of making her see it his way.

"Got any ideas, kid?" Damon asked looking down into Sami's eyes as she sat in her infant seat, "no…yeah…didn't think so, but that's ok…because we are going to my place…the place that's much more fun than this boring house".

After getting Samantha dressed and driving his 25mph with her in the car, he arrived at the boarding house an hour later and walked in to Stefan and Elena trying to swallow each other's face on the couch, "Hey…not in front of the kid, ok", he said covering Sam's eyes.

Elena stood up as she fixed her shirt and rolled her eyes, "Hey Sami…when did your daddy get soo sensitive?" Elena cooed as she took Sami out of Damon's arms, "bottle?"

"In the bag", he answered.

Elena took the bottle out of the bag and danced out of the room with Sami.

"I think your girlfriend wants to steal my baby", Damon said plopping down in a chair.

"I'm surprised you didn't vamp out at her as soon as she took Sam out of your arms".

"I'm not like that", Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh but you are…you were absolutely homicidal while Bonnie was pregnant…if any guy looked at her twice, you were ready to break their necks…and let's not talk about when Sami was born, you almost killed Dr. Chang".

"Ok…I overreacted a bit…but this entire situation is new to me".

"It's new to us all…but it's funny, you are definitely the same Damon…but when you're around that little girl…"

"Don't you say it", Damon pointed.

Stefan chuckled, "Ok…fine…I won't, have you had any luck convincing Bonnie to move in here?"

"No…so I can add stubborn to all of the other adjectives to describe my vitch".

"Well a lot has happened in a short time…she probably wants something familiar".

"But they're unprotected in that house Stefan and I don't want to stay there, do you know how small her bed is…and I can just feel Derrick Bennett's presence in that house and it makes me want to burn it down".

"Well that's one way to get what you want", Stefan chuckled as he noticed a glint in Damon's eye, "I'm kidding…don't do that, I doubt Bonnie would ever forgive you for that".

"We have a kid…she's linked to me forever".

"Damon…"

"Ok…I'm kidding…I wouldn't do that, I know that she would kill me…but you know and I know that she shouldn't be in that house alone".

"That's true".

"Any luck in getting Elena to move in here?" Damon asked.

"Why?"

"If you can get Elena to move in here…maybe I can convince Miss Bennett to come here too", Damon smirked.

"I don't think so", Stefan chuckled, "I'm going to check on Elena and Sami".

Damon smiled as Stefan touched his shoulder as he left the room. As he settled down in the chair, he heard Stefan yell, "Damon!"

Damon leapt from the chair and ran up the stairs. He searched every room until he stopped at Sami's room looking at Stefan who was kneeling on the floor where there was a puddle of blood. Damon looked around the room frantically walking over to Stefan, "Where are they?" Damon asked.

Stefan touched the blood on the floor with his fingers and tasted it as Damon looked over at the open window. "This is Elena's blood…", Stefan said.

"What do you mean its Elena's blood…where…where is Sami?" Damon said lifting the blanket up in the crib.

"They're…they're gone", Stefan managed to get out.

Damon felt like the temperature had been turned up in the room as he looked around, the ringing of a cell phone was the only thing that brought him out of the daze, he looked down and he saw that it was Bonnie calling…

_The End…For Now_

**:-)**_  
_


End file.
